Say That We'll Stay Forever This Way
by Kylie Taylor
Summary: Ryan & Marissa! Can they overcome all the troubles and let their love shine through? Steamy Scenes! Takes place over a long period of time...! Disclaimer:I own nothing of FOX or the O.C. PLS R&R! P.S. This story is ORIGINAL!
1. Chapter 1 Memories

Prologue: After the whole Oliver incident, Ryan and Marissa's relationship just isn't the same. They both know it. When Marissa tries to kiss Ryan, he avoids her. He even turned down sex! Marissa knows that something is going on, and she confronts him at the Valentines Single's Dance. He storms away and she goes after him, just to see him driving off with Chino Bitch, also known as Theresa. She drives to the pool house in a heart-broken rage.  
  
Story: A nervous Marissa barges into the pool house demanding to know where Theresa is. "Where is she Ryan? I'm not going to lose you!" she says. "She's not here", Ryan mumbles back, almost like he doesn't care.  
  
Marissa begs for Ryan's forgiveness, but he doesn't know if they should be together. "Look how easy it was for someone to come between us?" he says "How does you know it won't happen again?" "Ryan, you have to trust me" Marissa sobs. "Like you trusted me?" Ryan shoots back. A hurt look comes across Marissa's face. "So...that's it?" she says, then turns around and runs out of the pool house, with tears streaming down her face, and leaves the door wide ajar.  
  
Ryan walks to the open door ... and shuts it.  
  
Ryan turns and walks towards the bed. "Maybe I should call Theresa" he thinks. He sits down on the bed and sees the Valentines present Marissa had left for him in a pink gift bag. He grabs it off the floor and sets it down on the bed next to him.  
  
He sees a card on rips it open (in that sexy Ryan way). A picture of them at the beach is on the cover, and he smiles a little just thinking of that day. He and Marissa had planned an all day beach trip, and ended up having a little too much fun in the water, if you know what I mean.  
  
He opened the card, and inside it read:  
  
Sometimes, only in the agony of parting do we look into the depths of love.  
  
Ryan ~ What we have is too wonderful to be overcome by a fight. I know I'm wrong sometimes, well... most of the time. But I love you, isn't that what matters? Marissa  
  
p.s. I hope this brings back happy memories.  
  
He took a deep breath, and felt his stomach knot up. He slowly pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and inside was a little Ferris wheel. Fifty feet in the air, Ryan had poured out his heart to Marissa. He remembered saying that wanted it to work, no matter what. Then they had their first kiss.  
  
Ryan kicks himself for letting her run out like that. He had said then that he would do whatever it took, no matter what happened. He ran outside to the driveway. Marissa's car was gone.  
  
Ryan stood there, for what seemed like hours, regretting the way he treated the love of his life. She didn't know about Oliver. Nobody did. But he was her boyfriend, shouldn't she listen to what he has to say? Ryan was so confused now, he needed some time alone. 


	2. Chapter 2 A Plan For Marissa

Marissa was sobbing uncontrollably. "What have I done???" she said to herself as she got in her car. Ryan was the only guy she ever loved. I mean, sure, Luke was important and a major part of her life, but she never felt the way about him like she did for Ryan.  
  
What was she to do? Go to Summer's! She decided to call to make sure she was home first.  
  
Sum...Summ...Summer? Marissa whimpered  
  
Coop, is that you? What's wrong?  
  
Ryan dump...dumped me!  
  
Its ok Coop, come over. We'll talk.  
  
Okk  
  
Marissa hung up. Well, at least there's one person in the world who cares about me. Lately, Marissa felt like such an outsider. Oliver was someone who she could talk to, and he turned out to be a psycho stalker! If she was wrong about him, she is probably wrong about a lot of other things too. Like Ryan. She should have trusted him! Then she wouldn't be in this mess!  
  
Marissa pulled into Summer's driveway, parked the car, and walked up to Summer's door.  
  
Summ!!  
  
Coop... you ok?  
  
No I'm not! Everything is so messed up! I just don't know what to do!  
  
Maybe you're just chasing the wrong guy Coop.  
  
That's just the thing! He's the right guy for me! I know it! I'm just so sick of the complications! I just can't get it across to him that I'm f*cking sorry! DAMN IT what am I going to do Summer?  
  
First off... chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillll! Second, just leave it alone! Once he starts to miss you, he'll come running back. They all do! He doesn't want to see you sorry and begging, give him some time to miss the girl he fell in love with.  
  
You're right, you're right. Ok! I'll give him some time alone...  
  
Coop, I have a good idea. Wanna make him REALLY miss you?  
  
How?  
  
Flirt with another guy! It'll kill him.  
  
Hmm... good idea. 


	3. Chapter 3 Oh, So Jelous

Chapter 3:  
  
DING DING DING  
  
The bell for first period went as Marissa and Summer scrambled to their lockers so they wouldn't be late for their first classes. Marissa had Trig and was dreading it since this morning, remembering she sits with Ryan.  
  
"Coop, meet me back here for lunch, okay?"  
  
"Yeah..sure"  
  
Marissa ran into Math class just in time before the second bell went.  
  
"Marissa, please take your seat, were starting class"  
  
"Oh right, sorry"  
  
Marissa walked to the back of the class spotting Ryan out of the corner of her eyes. "God how much I miss being with him" she thought to herself.  
  
Placing her books down on her desk, she sat down.  
  
"Hey" Ryan said  
  
Marissa hesitated at first, the only thing she could push out of her mouth was a slight friendly: "Hey......"  
  
Marissa turned her head towards the class trying to at least focus on the teacher. She was falling way behind. There would be no more fooling around and flirting at the back of Room 201 with Ryan anymore.  
  
Math slowly went by, and Marissa felt quite proud taking lots of notes on what she had missed, and realized she hadn't looked at Ryan all class since she said hey to him at the beginning. She silently congratulated herself. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard!  
  
The bell rang, and students flung out the doors.  
  
Gathering her things, she just had to glance at Ryan's gorgeous face. He just sat there waiting for her, it seemed.  
  
"Look Ryan, I'm sorry for the other night. I guess I got a little overwhelmed"  
  
Ryan kept to himself, remembering the Ferris wheel and card he had opened the night before.  
  
"Marissa..." he said in an oddly serious voice.  
  
"Yeah, what is it Ryan?"  
  
"I...I...I want to have lunch today, will you meet me out front?"  
  
"Oh god" Marissa said to herself. Ryan gave her a look.  
  
"Look, you don't have to" Ryan said.  
  
"Was he gonna break my heart even more? No he's not that horrible of a person. I should go just incase" she thought. "Oh...No... I just thought I forgot my Western Civ book, but its in my locker... Sure ... Umm...Yeah, see ya later" she said.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"COOP!!" Summer yelled down the busy halls.  
  
Oh shit! She though to her self, I promised Summer I'd have lunch with her today.  
  
"Hey" Marissa said as she turned to face Summer, shocked to see the 3 guys standing beside her.  
  
"Come on, let's go out back for lunch"  
  
"Oh...Well...but Summer..." as she was cut off by Summers yapping, trying to get her to talk to this guy Marc, I mean after all this was the plan wasn't it?  
  
Marissa never got the chance to tell Summer she was going to meet Ryan. Just as the 5 of them walked through the doors that led to the back, Ryan walked through looking for her. Summer stopped in her path, holding her hands on her hip in that summery way. She was at the head of the group, in front of Marc and his friends, and Marissa.  
  
"Ryan" Summer spoke in a not so pleasant voice.  
  
"Marissa, you ready to have lunch?"  
  
"Sorry Ryan, but Marissa is having lunch with Marc today", Summer announced.  
  
"Since when does Summer speak for me?" Marissa thought. But wait, the plan, to get Ryan to want me! It would only work if she went along, so she kept quit.  
  
Ryan looked deep into Marissa's glassy eyes, and he could see that she was not going to be with him today.  
  
Marissa wanted to shout out! YES RYAN WAITT! But that is groveling, it would be too easy for him.  
  
"Oh, sorry Ryan, I forgot. I already made plans. Come on Marc!" she chirped as she skipped through the door, shutting it right in Ryan's face.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ryan, buddy, come sit with ye old Seth" Seth said as he saw Ryan wandering for somewhere to sit.  
  
Ryan sat without saying a word.  
  
The two ate lunch, only a few words being spoken, mostly from Seth. Ryan just nodded his head to yes and no questions. He couldn't get his mind of it. He had to tell Marissa how he couldn't live without her. He missed the smell of her hair in his face when he woke up in the pool house, spooning up against her; he missed the morning pecks on his cheeks, and most of all he missed how happy Marissa made him feel, just from her smile. She was the most gorgeous girl he had ever known, and he loved her. He knew that now.  
  
"Soo...are we play stationing it tonight?"  
  
Ryan opened his mouth but closed it again, seeing Marissa far ahead at a table with Marc. Marc was laughing hysterically and grasping her arm every time he made one of his jokes. He saw Marissa laugh and playfully touch Marc, like she used to do with him. God, why does this have to happen again? First Oliver, and now this.  
  
Marissa turned to Summer. "Is he looking?"  
  
"Oooooh yes and he's hating it. Touch him Coop!! Go for it!"  
  
Marc told a not so funny joke, but Marissa laughed. She playfully touched his chest. "It's not as nice as Ryan's..." she thought. But she had to do it. Marissa was not going to give up that soon, no matter how much she wanted Marc to be Ryan. 


	4. Chapter 4 Making Up

Chapter 4:  
  
That night, Ryan lay awake in bed. Marissa! Marissa, Marissa, Marissa.  
  
He couldn't get her off his mind... or the sight of her with Marc. Did she really have a thing with him? Nah, he's not her type? Right? Plus he could tell it was one of Summer's not so clever plans. Ryan glanced over at the clock. 12:34 am. He tried to pull himself away from all the thoughts and reasons why he didn't forgive her. He had the chance so many times. Ryan was the one sorry now.  
  
His cell phone began to ring. Surprised he picked it up looking at the call display. It was Theresa.  
  
"Theresa?"  
  
"RYAN!! Hey, how's it going?"  
  
Ryan said nothing.  
  
"Look, sorry for calling so late, it's just I finally found your phone number. Seth picked up and he gave me your cell number. But look...I've been thinking. I still have feelings for you Ryan. Can you give me a second chance?  
  
Ryan couldn't believe this. What a bitch. It's been a few days since he's seen her, and she just disappeared with Eddie! And she calls out of the blue wanting to get back together.  
  
"No Theresa, you blew it. I can't believe you would call and hope for a second chance. The funny thing is I was actually gonna call you the other day. I wasn't hoping for a second chance...I was hoping you would help me out. You know I have a girlfriend, you met her at Thanksgiving"  
  
"You mean you did" she said slyly.  
  
"What are you talking about how would you know anything of this! You know what don't answer that, I gotta go, don't even both trying to call me, because I wont answer it"  
  
He slammed down the phone and sat for a few minutes silently on the edge of the bed.  
  
Ryan picked up the phone. He knew what he had to do.  
  
He heard the ring and then a Hello. It was Marissa.  
  
"Hey, it's me...Ryan"  
  
"Ryan, its late, what's going on?"  
  
"Look, meet me outside on the driveway"  
  
Ryan hung up the phone before he could say or hear anything more.  
  
He got up from bed. Pulled on a pair of pants, and wore his white tank top.  
  
He opened the clear glass doors that reflected the crystal blue pool.  
  
Ryan looked up to see that Seth's light was still on. He and Summer were probably making out; Kirsten and Sandy had gone out that night.  
  
Marissa waited, sitting on the paved driveway. She knew what was coming her way from the sound of Ryan's voice on the phone.  
  
"Ryan..."  
  
"Don't say a word. Just listen. Marissa, everything that's happened with us these past few months have been hard. But we were so good together. We got past the Luke situation, and now were past the Oliver situation"  
  
Marissa couldn't believe it, was he actually forgiving her and leaving Oliver in their past?  
  
"Ryan...I don't know what to say...I mean I didn't think you'd ever forgiver me. I'm so sorry for everything that's happened... but are you sure?"  
  
"I've never been so sure in my life, and now there's no need to worry. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you like you would never believe" Ryan said as he gently stroked his fingers along side her cheek bones and then moving a strand of hair away her face.  
  
Marissa's eyes began to tear. This is what she wanted. He kissed her passionately. It was like their first kiss. He just wanted it to last forever.  
  
He took her hand... and looked at her eyes.  
  
"Do you wanna take this inside?" Marissa said with a grin on her face.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, we just got back together and after all that's happened and what happened with you and Luke and..." Marissa cut him off.  
  
"Ryan... I"VE never been so sure in my life"  
  
They giggled and Ryan swept her off her feet into the pool house. Romance! 


	5. Chapter 5 The First Time

Ryan went into the bathroom to get "his supplies". Marissa was trying to plan what she wanted to do. She really wanted to put the moves on him! But a little voice in her head she knew she shouldn't be anxious. She loved him. He loved her. He was "The one"! With "The one" you don't need to think about it, just follow your heart. Marissa smiled. That was exactly what she was going to do.  
  
Ryan came back, clothes still in tact. He lay back down on the bed and Marissa climbed on top of him. She felt a surge of energy in her body. She knew it was right.  
  
They started kissing and Ryan kissed Marissa's neck passionately as his hand started to climb up her back, and unhook her bra. The first time Ryan attempted to do this, she rejected him. This time, his hand couldn't go fast enough. After he unhooked it, Marissa rolled back over and Ryan was on top of her. She pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his fabulous washboard abs. Marissa ran her hands down his chest, feeling each finely toned muscle. She kissed down his chest and he let out an extremely satisfied groan.  
  
Marissa giggled.  
  
"What??" Ryan joked.  
  
"Well, I never thought I was any good at this..."  
  
"Ohh you are!" He whispered as he pulled her shirt off.  
  
Ryan felt Marissa unbutton the top button of his jeans, and unzip them.  
  
Marissa could feel "it" as she took off his pants, and she smiled to herself. Ryan was... well... pretty well off in that department.  
  
Marissa's favorite Juicy sweat pants slipped off and Ryan was pleased to see her cream colored La Perla thong, which looked soooo good on her.  
  
"God you're sexy" he murmured. Marissa smiled.  
  
She got off the bed and glided them down her long thin legs, then threw them at him.  
  
"Ohh la la, Miss Cooper, aren't you the naughty one?"  
  
"Get ready for me Mr. Atwood..." Marissa said in her sexy voice.  
  
She leaped into the bed, and Ryan and Marissa made love to each other all night long.  
  
The next morning, just as the sun began to rise, Marissa began to stir. She was afraid to open her eyes. She was afraid that he'd look over and Ryan wouldn't be there, and that the best night of her life would have been a dream. After about five minutes, she opened his eyes and slowly looked to her side.  
  
There he was. He looked so sweet when he was sleeping. She just wanted to jump on him and do it again. She reminisced about the events that had taken place last night. Marissa had never felt so much passion and pleasure in her life. The whole time, she kept whispering to herself "Oh...my...God". Ryan really knew how to please a girl.  
  
She laid there and watched him sleep for a few minutes, then carefully wrapped her arms around his waist. She was in love, and she finally understood why it was called "making love". She wanted to lay there forever.  
  
Ryan began to rouse, and smiled when he saw Marissa in his arms.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy head" Marissa cooed.  
  
"Hey baby, I'm starving. Let me make you breakfast."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
They got up and put on their clothes. Ryan looked at Marissa and wondered how she could look so stunning without any fuss or make up. She's perfect...  
  
He walked to the door and as he went to turn the handle, Marissa stopped him.  
  
"Ryan, I love you." She said, and gently kissed him on the lips.  
  
"I love you too Marissa... you are perfect. Not just beautiful, but you have a good heart. I want to be with you forever."  
  
"Ohh, I love it when you say things like that!" She exclaimed, kissed him one more time, and led him into the kitchen. 


	6. Chapter 6 A Shower & Seth's Good Idea

Chapter 6:   
  
Ryan led Marissa into the kitchen.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast baby?' he said in a sweet mocking voice.  
  
"Hmm...doesn't matter, surprise me" she replied winking at him "I'm gonna go have a shower"  
  
Ryan fully checked Marissa out as she pondered down to the bathroom. He still couldnt believe she was his.  
  
Holy shit i cant believe how good Ryan is in bed. i mean i love this guy so much, I've never felt this way for anyone before in my life. Marissa thought to herself how special Ryan was to her. Getting into the shower she turned back around unlocking the lock on the door. Maybe he'd join her later.  
  
Ryan made Marissa's favorite, only he perfected it. French toast, with strawberries and whipped cream on the side. He prepared it all together. Putting it all onto a tray, and covered up the plate so the heat couldn't escape.  
  
Ryan walked to the bathroom door, and he still heard the shower running. He placed his sweaty hand on the door handle and suddenly felt a rush of nerves go from his head down his spine. He gently creped open the door, not wanting to startle Marissa.  
  
"Ryan?" she said before he could even rip off his pants and get in the shower.  
  
Ryan just opened the shower door, not saying a word. He went up against her curved soft body and pushed her against the cold tiles of the shower wall. Locking lips, Marissa couldn't help but say one word that would show her love towards him.  
  
"I can't believe this."  
  
"What? Did I do something wrong" Ryan asked  
  
"Of course not, I just can't believe how much I love you. Ryan promise me you won't ever leave me"  
  
"I promise Marissa, you're the love of my life"  
  
The two made love right then and there. Steam boiled up above their heads and cleared throughout the bathroom. Eventually the fun had to end...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ryan, Buddy, I decided to fit in some SethRyan time for us later"  
  
"Sounds good, but its gonna have to be before my date with Marissa"  
  
"Dude! You guys got back together. I knew it wouldn't take long. You two are meant for each other"  
  
Ryan just nodded slightly and smirked a little but inside he was beaming with joy.  
  
"Hey hottie" a voice said as Marissa came through the pool house doors.  
  
"Marissa...hey! Heard about you and Ryan...that's good" Seth said as he laughed to himself  
  
"Yeah it is isn't it?" Marissa said as she went in for a peck on Ryan's cheek.  
  
Ryan turned slightly instead, and kissed her full out on the lips right in front of Seth. He'd never done this with Marissa when it was just the 3 of them there. Marissa was quite surprise but went along with it.  
  
"You guys ready to go? Summer's waiting in the car"  
  
Seth just grabbed his bag and ran out of the pool house.  
  
"So I'm your hottie now eh?" Ryan said kissing her not too hard...wanting to save his passion for later tonight.  
  
"Hmm yeah" she said with a big grin on her face.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
everyone climbed in the car. Seth immediately put in his favorite CD, Death Cab for Cutie.  
  
"God Seth, how many times do we have to listen to this every morning we drive to school?" Ryan and Marissa both asked.  
  
"It's that or Marissa's punk music Ryan" Seth said as he glanced back at Summer, she was starring out the window at the beach.  
  
"Seth, one day you have to take me to Hawaii. I've never been, and Tijuana just doesn't pass for something like Hawaii" Summer said. She had always wanted to go. Her step mom and dad always went, but never her.  
  
"Alright babe, but for now lets focus on going to school, I have a huge History test first hour"  
  
The rest of the ride to school was basically silent.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
After school....  
  
"Hey Ry, remember when Summer said she wanted to go to Hawaii?" Seth questioned.  
  
"Yeah... so what about it?"  
  
"Well...I was thinking...maybe the 4 of us could go together. It could be tons of fun, and we could go over spring break."  
  
"Not bad a bad idea Seth...I'll talk to Marissa okay?"  
  
"Yeah!" Seth couldn't wait to surprise Summer with his plans.  
  
Ryan lay on the pool house bed with door wide open, as he worked on the last of his English homework. He heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Hey babe"  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here, thought you were having dinner with your dad"  
  
"Well...just before we left my mom called, and another fight between them happened"  
  
"Ohh..."  
  
Marissa climbed onto the bed lightly pushing him onto his back. He sat partially up right and Marissa wrapped one of her legs around him and lay her head on his chest. Ryan stroked her hair.  
  
"Look, Seth got this great plan...to go to Hawaii, the 4 of us...but its kind of a surprise for Summer. Can you come?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world Ryan! When are we going?"  
  
"I think over spring break."  
  
"Sounds like a plan...that's pretty soon in guess, in like 7 days?"  
  
"Yeah, but Kirsten can book us late flights and everything, she has some friend whose a travel agent." Ryan told her just before she kissed him. They had a small make out session before they were interrupted by Summer.  
  
"OHH MY GOD COOP!! WERE GOING TO HAWAII!!!!"  
  
"Haha, so you heard? You excited?"  
  
"UMMM yeah!!! God I love Cohen!!"  
  
"Haha, looks like were gonna have some fun... but ... um ... Sum, could you ... um ... "Marissa hinted that she wanted some alone time with her lover.  
  
"Ha! RIIIIGHT! Talk to ya later Coop"  
  
Summer left the room and Marissa fell asleep in Ryan's arms that night. 


	7. Chapter 7 To The Plane!

Chapter 7  
  
1 Week Later....  
  
Marissa dragged her heavy bags out her front door. She, of course, had over packed. She just wanted to look good for Ryan in paradise.  
  
"Lemme grab those" Ryan said, as he scooped up the bags like they were 2 pound weights.  
  
"Thanks babe" Marissa sighed. A smile stretched across her face as she saw Ryan's toned arms flex to carry the strain of her bags.  
  
Ryan threw the bags into the back of the new black Escalade that Sandy and Kristen had just bought for him and Seth to share. Marissa hopped into the from seat and slammed the door.  
  
"Finally... I can get away from here" Marissa thought.  
  
Ryan got into the car and shut the door. "Passport?" he questioned. "Check" Marissa announced as she scrambled through her Gucci bag. "Tickets?" "Check" "Money?" "Check" "Smooch for me?" Ryan asked jokingly. Marissa leaned over and gave him more than a peck on the lips... "Check!" she exclaimed.  
  
Ryan smiled from ear to ear. He smiled a lot more lately. With Marissa back in the picture, and things better than ever, he couldn't help it. They pulled out of the drive way and sped over to Summer's house to pick up her and Seth.  
  
Seth practically LIVED over there now a days. They had finally figured out how to "do it" right, and they hung out together every day, AND night. It wasn't much different for Ryan and Marissa though....  
  
Back at Summer's place, Seth was being ordered around like Summer's personal slave.  
  
"Pack that Cohen! And don't forget to put an extra toothbrush in the green bag. And and and REMEMBER TO PACK CONDOMS HONEY!"  
  
"Yes master..." Seth groaned.  
  
Ryan and Marissa honked the horn from the drive way.  
  
"WERE COMING!!!" Summer screamed in frustration. "You have everything now Cohen... right? Because if you forgot ONE thing you are not going to get very lucky on this vacation!"  
  
"Don't worry, because ... Summer, I have you covered. I got it ALL under control. Did you say Mrs. And Mr. could come along because I would really like it if..."  
  
Summer cut him off. "NO! We are not bringing them." Seeing she had crossed the bitchy line, she snuggled up to Seth and said, "I mean, because we don't want to lose them now would we?"  
  
"No we wouldn't... let's go, theyre waiting."  
  
Seth and Summer strolled out to the car and Ryan got out to help Seth with the 9 suitcases Summer had packed for an 8 day trip.  
  
"See that little red one there? That's mine, the rest are my master's"  
  
"I see, let's get going, were gonna be late for the boarding call"  
  
The 4 teenagers sped to the airport, just making it onto the plane without too many delays. They had a good laugh when Seth got padded down by a huge Mexican security guard.  
  
The fun was about to begin. 


	8. Chapter 8 Lavatory Fun

Chapter 8  
  
Ryan had fallen asleep on the plane for about 45 minutes when Marissa gently shook him awake.  
  
"Baby, I just got a really good idea" she said with a smirk  
  
Ryan could read her mind. As she got up and headed towards the lavatories, Ryan winked at Seth. About 30 seconds later, he got up and walked to the back of the plane. He knocked on the first door and Marissa opened it up and pulled him in quickly.  
  
Marissa jumped up onto the sink, and Ryan positioned himself facing her. Lips locked, Marissa flipped up her skirt and Ryan's pants came off. The turbulence of the plane made it even harder to stand steady, and they laughed half the time. Ryan felt it coming on, as did Marissa and they both let out pleased moans.  
  
Marissa couldn't believe how much she loved dong it with Ryan. In the past 7 days, they had done it so many times, and he knew just what to do every time. He knew where to touch her, where to kiss her, and the right way to move. It was no secret that Ryan had been with a lot of women, but Marissa didn't care. She was his first true love, and that was all that mattered.  
  
The two love birds finished up and went back to their seats.  
  
"Geez, what were you two doing? Ohh that's right! Each other!" Seth exclaimed, making Summer laugh.  
  
"Oh Cohen, you just wait" she whispered.  
  
The truth was, he and Summer had gotten pretty good at "the deed". He was so happy that he wasn't just a freak. Well, maybe he was, but not in that place. Them Cohens really WERE sexual beings!  
  
As they got off the plane, Marissa remembered that she had left her new Gucci bag on the plane. She rushed back on, grabbed her bag, and stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Who would have thought we would see each other so soon" said..... THERESA!  
  
"What are you dong here?!" Marissa exclaimed. She knew that Theresa and Ryan went way back, and that she was the closest thing Ryan had to love before her. She also knew that Theresa had called Ryan a few times since they had broken up. It wasn't cool with her.  
  
"Ohh, just here to enjoy the weather and the hot guys, you know..." she said casually.  
  
"I see, well have fun I guess..." Marissa mumbled.  
  
"Ohh, I will!" Theresa said in a cocky way.  
  
Marissa ran from the plane into Ryan's arms.  
  
"Theresa is here! Baby, what are we going to do?" she cried.  
  
"Have a good time, because she is not going to get in the way, let's go"  
  
They walked briskly to the baggage claim where Theresa was nowhere to be found. They grabbed their luggage, got two carts (of course Summer's stuff took up one by themselves), and got a rental car. They drove off to the stylish Kawakii Resort in silence.  
  
"Don't worry guys, it'll be fine. There's nothing between me and Theresa anymore, and she definitely wont be here, I mean, she could never afford it!" Ryan said.  
  
"I know, lets just get up to our rooms, and worry about it tomorrow." Marissa said, Seth and Summer stayed quiet.  
  
They took the elevator up to the top floor where they got adjoining suites. 


	9. Chapter 9 The Beach

Ryan swiped the card to their hotel room, at the same time he used his large manly muscles to carry all of his and Marissa's bags. The two walked in amazed at the beautiful hotel suite that Kirsten had booked.  
  
Marissa didnt waste anytime. She threw Ryan on the bed, and began to make out. Ryan slid his hands up past her hips and waist and then up her shirt.  
  
Ryan pulled away. "You tired?"  
  
"Nope! Well actually a little jet-legged... how about Bedtime?" Marissa had used this expression many times. This meant they would get all ready for bed and then just lay in each others arms till they awoke the next morning. With Ryan's strong arms around her, Marissa felt like nothing could hurt her. And with Marissa in his arms, Ryan could forget his troubled past, and look towards his bright future with his one-and-only. They fell asleep peacefully, both looking out the window as the famous and beautiful Hawaiian sun set before their eyes.  
  
Summer and Seth had been hanging out watching tv for awhile, of course not watching it, just making out in front of it.   
  
"I can't believe you did this for me!!"  
  
"Well, it was nothing" explained Seth.  
  
"Cohen...I love you"  
  
"I love ya too. Wanna go to sleep now?"  
  
Summer got up and changed, coming back to see Seth laying in complete silence, sleeping like a baby. What a cutie she thought. She got under the covers, and spooned up against him, wrapping her arm around his waist. Both fell into a deep slumber...  
  
"Good morning" Ryan whispered into Marissa's ear as she awoke.  
  
"Hey there...what time is it?" Marissa asked.  
  
"It's either really late or really early, depending on how you look at it" Ryan said gently kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Mmm, so what's the plan for today? Beach?" Marissa yawned as she sat up.  
  
"You read my mind" He said.  
  
Ryan and Marissa met up with Seth and Summer an hour later to go out for breakfast. They went to the breakfast buffet at their hotel.  
  
"So...Ryan and I, were gonna go to the beach today...are you guys gonna..."  
  
"No! I mean, Summer and I are going to go out site-seeing you know." Seth said as Summer had a confused look on her face.  
  
"Oh alrighty, well we better get going. We'll meet up with you later" Ryan said as the two arose from the table to go back to the hotel to get their bathing suits.  
  
"What are we doing Cohen? I thought..."  
  
"Shh, I have a surprise, but you will have to wait till later tonight."  
  
Summer just got a huge grin on her face, Seth had never been the most romantic person the earth, but he impressed her in ways no other guy ever had.  
  
At the beach...  
  
"Ryan! There's a good spot over there! Quick!" Marissa yelled.  
  
They got to the spot and Ryan immediately dropped their bag and towels. Marissa went to sit down, more than likely to tan, but Ryan had other ideas running through his mind. He ripped off his tank top, revealing just his bare stomach. He looked so hot as Marissa looked up, having to hold her hand in front of her face to block the sun.  
  
"Wow it's really nice! I wish we could stay here forever!" Marissa said.  
  
Ryan picked her up and took off her mini jean skirt and her Orange striped halter tank top. God was she hot in her bikini. He threw her over his shoulders as she laughed away. He ran with her down to the shore...almost ready to throw her in the water.  
  
He rested her down, and looked deep into her eyes, wanting to get a better look at her. She grabbed his arm and ran into the water, splashing each other and kissing. They went from the beach to the water every now and then, and lay in the sun. It was just like in the picture, of their planned beach day back in California.  
  
"Cohen! I'm ready, let's go, you told me to dress up and now I am."  
  
"Wow! You look amazing"  
  
Summer was wearing her most amazing black slimming dress, her hair was down, and she was B-E-A utiful. Seth escorted her to the limo that waited outside the entrance of the hotel... 


	10. Chapter 10 Unpleasant Surprise

Chapter 10  
  
A few hours after their beach fun, Ryan and Marissa were hungry. They walked up to the hotel, hand-in-hand, making jokes about some old man with a metal detector who was patrolling the beach looking for "his baby" or what ever that meant.  
  
"I can sooo see that being Seth when he's older!" Marissa exclaimed, letting out a huge laugh. She and Ryan always had a good time.  
  
She looked at Ryan, who's face suddenly turned white. Marissa look in the direction his eyes were facing and the smile vanished from her face. It was Theresa.  
  
"What the fuck..." Ryan whispered.  
  
"Come on, lets go! Quick, maybe she didn't see us!" Marissa said hopefully, but she was too late. Theresa was coming there way quickly, bag in tote, with full out cleavage busting out of her tiny black shirt.  
  
"What a slut" Marissa thought.  
  
"HEY GUYS! What's going on?" Theresa said coming up to them, dropping her bag, and embracing Ryan. She gave Marissa a dirty look. Marissa knew that Theresa had only come to get Ryan back, and she was not about to let that happen.  
  
"Well, actually were just about to go, bye..." Marissa's voice trailed off as she pulled Ryan in her direction. What happened next shocked Marissa. Theresa planted one on Ryan.  
  
Ryan stood there stunned. "What was that for???" he said, puzzled.  
  
Marissa dropped his hand, shocked that Ryan hadn't yelled at her in the least! She ran through the lobby to the elevator.  
  
"Marissa... WAIT!" Ryan shouted.  
  
She didn't stop. She got in the elevator, as her eyes welled up with tears. Had she gotten into this too quick? She knew that she had strong feeling for Ryan, and he SAID he felt the same for her, but was that all a ploy for a good fuck? The doors closed, and she saw Ryan turn to Theresa. This wasn't happening! She rode the elevator to the top floor, and fumbled the key to their room into the slot, slammed the door, and collapsed on the bed.  
  
"Maybe I'm wrong, maybe he was shaken. I don't know what to think" She walked onto the balcony and looked out on the ocean. She regretted making a scene, but Theresa would pay, she silently plotted her death in her mind, but knew she would never have the guts to do anything. She patiently waited for Ryan to return.  
  
Back in the lobby...  
  
"Fuck, thanks Theresa. Just go to hell." Ryan hollered crossly.  
  
"You know you like it Ryan, we were so good together. Fuck the skinny bitch. We were great together. I mean, the sex was great wasn't it? Come on baby, come up to my room, you'll remember."  
  
"Never" he simply stated. He left Theresa shocked and horney.  
  
Ryan ran all 22 flights of stairs to let the edge off. He knocked on the door. He heard Marissa footsteps, and ran his fingers through his hair. She opened the door, and there was silence. Marissa took his hand and looked down as their fingers interlaced and their palms touched.  
  
"Promise me, that you will never be unfaithful" She said quietly.  
  
"I promise" 


	11. Chapter 11 Summer's Surprise

Summer played around with all the little gadgets and buttons in the limousine. She had all this energy and excitement built up inside her, she just wanted to do "the deed" right then and there with Seth.  
  
"Come on Cohen! Can't you just tell me, I'm just gonna find out when we get out of the car"  
  
"Ahh, you see that's the point...its called a surprise Summer" He said as he kissed her lightly.  
  
"Here we are my lovely." Seth said as the limousine pulled over and came to a stop.  
  
Summer was escorted out of the car by Seth's hand. She glanced up to see that they were almost in the middle of nowhere. The car ride was pretty long almost an hour, but she thought that had gone far into the city, but she was wrong. There were some large trees, and when she fully got out of the car and got a good look, she realized where they were.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Seth said waiting for her response.  
  
Summer didn't respond right away. She had to daze out at the beautiful sunset that was setting before her. They were on a cliff. A dark green grass flat land, that looked over the ocean view. You could hear the slight crashing of the waves against the rocks, and there was a soft warm breeze blowing. There was dinner set for two.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"I will take that as a good thing..." Seth said as he slipped his hand into hers guiding her to the table.  
  
Summer planted a big one on him, and said how much she loved him. Dinner was all set up, and served, and was Summer's favorite. Then night could have gone on forever. They mostly spent their time together on this romantic getaway looking deep into each others eyes never wanting to let go.  
  
Soon it was dark, and the candles on the table had almost burned out.  
  
The two took the long ride back to the hotel... 


	12. Chapter 12 The Big Party & The Drink

When Ryan awoke the next morning, Marissa was not there. Although nothing had really happened between Ryan and Theresa, Marissa seemed gloomy and distant. She slept on the opposite side of the bed, and Ryan did not want to push her.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a key in the slot, and when the door opened, he was happy to see Marissa.  
  
"Hey baby, where ya been?"  
  
"Ohh, me and Summer went for a quickie shopping thing. I'm gonna take a shower"  
  
She dropped her bags and walked into the luxurious bathroom. She turned on the shower, and shed her Seven Jeans and casual green top. When she hopped in, the water was still cold. She heard a noise at outside.  
  
She was soon joined by Ryan. She loved her showers with Ryan. Time to make up. The door opened, and Ryan appeared naked. Steam flowing from the shower now, he embraced Marissa.  
  
He knew that she was hurt, but he assured her that there was nobody else for him. They had each other in the steamy shower, water pouring over their bodies. Marissa knew everything was going to be ok, and let down her wall that she had put up last night. She smiled, and Ryan laughed.  
  
"That's the girl I remember"  
  
The next few days were filled with playing golf at gorgeous courses, tanning on spacious beaches, shopping at the finest stores, dining at 5 star restaurants, and lots of love between both couples. Theresa was nowhere to be seen, thank God!  
  
A big bash was planned on Friday, and they planned to leave for home at Newport Beach on Sunday. Everyone was going to be there. Marissa and Summer had already picked out their party dressed at a trendy boutique called With it.  
  
The night of the party, Ryan and Seth waited for their ladies in the lobby.  
  
"What is taking them so long?" Seth exclaimed.  
  
"You know... um... girl things" Ryan said.  
  
"Right, right"  
  
About five minutes later, they heard a DING and the elevator doors glided open. The girls looked great. Summer was wearing a tight silky yellow dress with an orange flower pinned on the strap, and an orange lai wrapped around her neck. Marissa, as always, looked stunning. She was wearing a dazzling white sundress that clung to her hips in all the right places. The skirt gently flowed to her tanned thighs and she wore a pink flower in her perfect wavy hair.  
  
"Wow..." Ryan thought  
  
"How do I look Cohan? This is a thanks for last night!" Summer said.  
  
"Ha...ha...ha...yea" He was speechless. "Just stand there for a second so I can stare at you"  
  
Summer spun as Marissa approached Ryan.  
  
"You look great" he said.  
  
"So do you, let's go party!"  
  
They worked their way to the front of the hotel, where they hopped in a limo and were whisked off to the party of the season.  
  
The four friends climbed out of the limousine, and strolled into the party at a gorgeous house on the coast of the island. Marissa grabbed some champagne and handed a glass to Ryan.  
  
"To us..." she toasted.  
  
They clinked their glasses and knocked back their drinks. Tonight, Marissa was planning on having a good time, and drinking was a part of that. It wasn't that she needed it to have a good time, but it just made everything more free flowing in her.  
  
"Lets go dance!" she said to Ryan.  
  
"Nahh, I'm going to go mingle, you two go!" he said, looking at Summer. "Me and Seth will just go check out the guest list"  
  
"Good idea, you don't wanna see me dance" said Seth  
  
The girls worked their way through onto the crowded dance floor. Marissa really felt the music, and her and Summer danced like maniacs! What fun!  
  
Back with Ryan and Seth, they found a spot to sit. Ryan searched the crowd for Marissa, and saw her and Summer wildly dancing and having a great time. He smiled as he saw her. She really was the apple of his eye.  
  
All the sudden, Ryan felt a tap on his shoulder. "HEYYY"  
  
Just guess.... It was Theresa again!  
  
"God, what do you want" Ryan said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Just to talk"  
  
"Talk then"  
  
"I just want to say sorry for kissing you, it pissed off your new girlfriend and I was wrong ok... friends?"  
  
"Um... ok?"  
  
"Here, I'll grab you some champagne" Theresa said as she walked off for a few seconds to catch a waiter.  
  
"Dude, what was that?" Seth asked.  
  
"I have no idea"  
  
"I don't trust that girl Ryan. Watch out for her"  
  
"Yea, yea"  
  
Ryan didn't see it, but at the table next to him, Theresa was doing so not so good stuff. She had grabbed some champagne for Ryan, and dropped a suspicious looking pill into it. I think we all know what that meant. She approached the table with a grin on her face.  
  
"Here ya go, and Ryan, you gotta come see this" She said  
  
Seth shot Ryan a suspicious look, but he ignored it. "Alrighty" he said. "I'll be back in a few" he said to Seth.  
  
They made their way towards the middle of the house, and Seth was interrupted by a girl who knocked a drink on him. Ryan was off his mind for now. 


	13. Chapter 13 He promised…

Chapter 13  
  
About an hour later, a tired Marissa and Summer made their way toward Seth.  
  
"Where's Ryan?" Marissa asked.  
  
Seth knew this was not a good time to tell her he had gone off with Theresa an hour ago and never came back.  
  
"Um, I don't know I think he went to check out the house" he said.  
  
"Ok, well I'm gonna go look for him" Marissa replied.  
  
She wandered off into the house and Seth and Summer found a comfortable spot to make out.  
  
Marissa walked up the stairs of the million dollar beach front home. "I don't think he would be up here, but maybe he got tired" she thought.  
  
"Ryan!!?" She called. "RYYYAN?? RYAN?? WHERE AREYOU??"  
  
Marissa opened the door to the first room, and it was empty.  
  
"RYANNNNN?"  
  
She opened the next door on her right, and again, nothing.  
  
"HEY RYAN... WHERE ARE YA??"  
  
She walked a ways down and opened a large white door. What she saw traumatized her.  
  
"I KNEW IT! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" Marissa cried as she burst into tears. She ran from the room, down the stairs, and straight out of the house onto the beach. Summer saw her, and chased after her.  
  
"COOP!! COOP!! WHATS WRONG??"  
  
Marissa fell into the sand, and couldn't control herself. She started to vomit. Summer pulled back her hair, and stroked her back.  
  
"You'll be ok, It's alright. What happened?"  
  
"It wasss Ry-Ry-Ryan" Marissa said through heavy tears.  
  
"What happened with Ryan?" "He-he-he-he was..." she paused.  
  
"What??"  
  
"...with Theresa. Naked. Theresa was on top of him. I screamed and he didn't even notice me. He-he-he promised me Summer! He promised!"  
  
"Ohh Coop, come on, let's get you home."  
  
Marissa couldn't move. She laid there on the beach sobbing, and moaning:  
  
"He promised...."  
  
Summer got Seth to come and carry Marissa to the limo.  
  
"Were going back to the hotel. You find Ryan, and deal with him" Summer said.  
  
They drove off into the night, with Marissa still wimpering:  
  
"He promised...." 


	14. Chapter 14 Confused & Hurt

Marissa buried her face in her pillow, it got soaked from her tears. Summer had left her only a few minutes ago, and even though she had reassured Marissa, she still couldn't believe this was happening. He had promised.  
  
Marissa picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello....Room service...Yeah I'd like a double hot fudge brownie sundae with whipped cream, and then...umm...some vodka" She hurried up and said to the man on the other line.  
  
Marissa used this trick to run from her problems all the time, but when Ryan had come into her life and they were together there was no use for it anymore. The vodka would just loosen her up a bit she thought. Keep her from crying too much, relax a bit.  
  
They would be leaving on Sunday. But who knows. For all Marissa knew, she would be riding on the plane alone, while Ryan and Theresa took a plane to a private resort in Tahiti. "What a fucker" she thought. She should have known.  
  
There was a knock on the door. She got up too quickly hopeing it was Ryan.  
  
"Room Service" she heard on the other side of the door. Marissa unlocked the door.  
  
"Oh, Thanks so much" she said as he turned around and left her standing there at the open door, opening to the empty hallway.  
  
She shut the door an proceeded to the sofa, and flicked on the T.V. , eating her sundae.  
  
She took a swash of vodka every now and then, using the sundae to cover up the taste.  
  
"The Valley" came on, her favorite show, she got a little bit too excited, taking more than enough vodka.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryan awoke very late that night, and had no idea where he was. He was then surprised to see that he was naked and all alone! "I must have had a little too much to drink" he thought. And where was Marissa? He was naked so he had obviously been with Marissa, right? He got up, pulled on his pants and tee-shirt, and grabbed his jacket. As he walked downstairs to find that the party was mostly empty. "Where's everybody?"  
  
His question was soon answered when he saw Seth sitting at a table near the huge kitchen.  
  
"There you are!" Seth exclaimed.  
  
"Yea, um, where's Marissa?"  
  
Seth gave him a strange look. "Well Dude, she went home. What would you think she would do?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, she was pissed. Something happened between you two right"  
  
"I don't remember, must have been pretty drunk"  
  
"Yea well, she was in tears. I don't know what happened."  
  
"Ok, well do you wanna catch a cab home?"  
  
"Sure, let's go"  
  
Seth and Ryan walked out the front door, but Ryan was stopped by Theresa.  
  
"Well, baby, here's my number. Call me sometime, ok?". She handed him a slip of paper, and gave him a wink.  
  
"Yea... sure" he said.  
  
Ryan and Seth got into a cab that was waiting outside, and drove off to the hotel.  
  
Marissa stirred from her sleep. The bright sun shined through the curtains in her eyes. She turned around to face the other way, vaguely trying to remember her night. She had drunken a lot, and passed out on the bed, fully clothed. As reality started to set in, she cringed at the sight of Ryan laying a few feet from her. She so much wanted to kiss him in his sleep, but remembered the horrible thing she had seen last night. There was a lot anger built up inside of her now, and the hurt she had felt last night seemed to subside with the rage rising in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't believe that he actually had the nerve to come back.  
  
She got up to go have a shower, checking the time on her way. Only 8:45 am, earlier than she thought. She turned on the shower and stood under it motionless, before grabbing the shampoo bottle to wash her hair. She heard a noise.  
  
"Hey baby" Ryan said as he kissed her neck, once stripped down to nothing standing up against her in the shower.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!! GET OFF ME!! DO U THINK I COULD JUST FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID AFTER I WALKED IN ON YOU LASTNIGHT! GET OUT!!!" Marissa yelled, so pissed off. She shoved away from her.  
  
Ryan, being startled, got out. He was so confused. He waited for her, and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
Moments later she appeared, holding a towel to herself.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave" she said giving him the evil look.  
  
"I don't get what's going on, what's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG!! I WALKED IN ON YOU HAVING SEX WITH THERESA, THATS WHAT WRONG!! YOU PROMISED ME RYAN!" Marissa held back tears, and smacked Ryan across the face. "I hate you." She spat.  
  
Ryan was stunned. He wasn't the one to walk away this time. Marissa left him there, and went next-door to Summer and Seth's suite. 


	15. Chapter 15 I'm Not Giving Up On You!

Chapter 15  
  
Ryan sat there, devastated. "What did I do!?" he pressed him mind for memories of the past night, but nothing. "FUCK!" he screamed. Ryan could usually hold his liquor, and had never had blackouts before. "She hates me" he whispered to himself. He thought that he had been with Marissa, both probably drunk, screwing. She had probably tried to wake him up but he had probably passed out. "Maybe she got mad at me for not waking up, and left" were his thoughts the previous night when he came up to their room, and found Marissa sleeping, still in her dress.  
  
But Marissa accused him of sleeping with Theresa? No way! He loved Marissa, not her. Maybe she was confused. He still smelled the vodka on her breath.  
  
"Well, I went off with Theresa to see the huge pool, I drank, and woke up alone and naked?" he thought. What ever happened between the pool and waking up was a mystery to him. The only person he could think of that could explain it was Theresa. He pulled out the slip of paper that she had handed him the night before. He dialed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yea, hey, Theresa. Its me, Ryan."  
  
"Ohh, hey baby"  
  
"Um, yea what happened last night?"  
  
"Ohh..." she giggled. "Well, we took a tour of the house, and well, we... ya know. It was good for me, what about you?"  
  
"Fuck! Goddamn you Theresa, you know I had a girlfriend. You knew I was drunk. You bitch!" He still had no idea that Theresa had drugged him.  
  
"Well, I asked you if you were sure, and you pulled me close to you. I thought you were tired of Marissa or something. Plus she came in and you didn't even chase after her. You were totally into it."  
  
"I know I wouldn't have fucked you. Unless.... Theresa did you give me anything?"  
  
"Noo..."  
  
Ryan remembered that back in Chino, Theresa had drugged guys before. She had a reputation over there as a slut and a bitch. That's kinda the reason he had dated her in the first place. She had lots of enemies, mostly girls whose boyfriends had "cheated" on them with her. But he never thought she would do that to him. They had made a promise to be friends, right?  
  
"O Theresa, what the fuck did you do that for! Thanks for ruining my life" He slammed down the phone, and rushed out the door to Summer and Seth's Suite. He banged on the door.  
  
"Marissa! Marissa! Please talk to me. I know what happened. It wasn't me, it was all her."  
  
Summer came to the door. She stared Ryan straight in the eyes. "Coop isn't talking to you. Maybe you should just leave Ryan."  
  
Ryan peered in the door. Marissa was sitting on the bed, still in her towel. She wouldn't look at him. "I'm not going anywhere! She has to know the truth! She drugged me!" he shouted.  
  
"Don't make sorry excuses. You cheated on her! She knows what happened, ass face. Get out of here, you and her are over." She slammed the door in his face. Ryan banged on the door. "  
  
"MARISSA! MARISSA! PLEASE! IT WASN'T ME! SHE DRUGGED ME!" He cried in desperation. He sunk to him knees. "PLEASE!"  
  
Inside, Marissa couldn't hold it back anymore. She started to sob. From inside the suite, she yelled, "Just leave Ryan"  
  
"IM NOT GIVING UP ON YOU!" he cried.  
  
He walked back to the room and tried calling their room. No answer. He tried again. Someone picked up. Then hung it up right away. Ryan knew he was not wanted. He knew how Marissa was. She wouldn't talk to him. He packed his bag, and called Marissa's phone. It was in the room, and he got the voice mail.  
  
When he heard her voice on the recording, his heart dropped. Her voice was so sweet. He heard the beep. He left a short and simple message.  
  
"I'm gone, I love you." 


	16. Chapter 16 Nobody Believes Me, AGAIN?

Chapter 16  
  
Ryan went back inside his and Marissa's hotel suite to pack. He plugged in his cell phone to recharge it. He picked up the phone and tried giving Seth a call, maybe he would help him and explain everything to Marissa, that is if he would believe him.  
  
"Ryan what you did really hurt Marissa" was all Seth repeated to him.  
  
"Seth! You have to believe me! I didn't want to have sex with Theresa! SHE DRUGGED ME!" was all Ryan could yell into the phone.  
  
"Look pal, I want to believe you, but Marissa saw you. She saw Theresa naked on top of you. There's nothing else I can say." Seth replied.  
  
"But I..I..."  
  
"I'll give you a call later, in the mean time you should probably think about some things" Seth said.  
  
Seth hung up the phone and walked over to Marissa who was crying on Summer's shoulder.  
  
"What did he say?" Marissa said between huffs of crying.  
  
"He still says Theresa drugged him and that he didn't want to do have sex with her" Seth told her.  
  
Marissa took to herself for a moment and thought about this whole situation. "I just need some time alone" she replied. She got up from the couch and went outside the hotel.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ryan, where are ya? We were looking all over for you" Seth said through the phone.  
  
"I just got off the plane" Ryan replied.  
  
"Plane? Buddy stop kidding around meet us at the Ritz for a little fancy smancy dinner...you can bring Theresa since you guys seem to be together now" Seth said half joking around.  
  
"Can't" Ryan said.  
  
"And your reason for that is...?"  
  
"I'm in Newport, and I'm not "with" Theresa, that bitch has done enough to screw up my life, I never want to talk to her again" Ryan told Seth.  
  
"What are you doing in Newport Ryan? The least you could have told us was that you were leaving a day early...You could have just left today with us you know"  
  
"Yeah...but then I would have to face Marissa...and right now I don't think she wants to see me." Ryan told Seth almost sounding depressed.  
  
Seth finished up the conversation quickly. "Okay, well I guess we will see you tonight then" Seth said, and then their telephone conversation ended.  
  
Seth was alone in the hotel room, Summer and Marissa had gone to waste another few grand on shopping in Waikiki before they left in a few hours.  
  
"Coop...Maybe you should listen to Ryan...I mean he wouldn't do that to you. He loves you" Summer told her.  
  
"Sum, you don't understand. There was another women on top of him naked...He had promised..."  
  
Summer just gave her a sad look and then tried to cheer her up by mentioning the 1/2 price sale at Je T'aime. The two finished up and went back to meet with Seth before leaving to the airport.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
When Ryan arrived back to the Cohen Residence in Newport, he felt a sigh of relieve. Kirsten and Sandy were no where to be seen. They probably went out for the day Ryan thought to himself.  
  
He went to the pool house, luggage in hand.  
  
His bed was neatly made, and the room was spotless. Kirsten must have cleaned it before he was coming back tonight. He set his luggage down on the bed and went to his dresser .He took the things he would only need the most: A few wife-beaters, a few pair of pants, socks plus toiletries. He didn't even bother to write a note, there was too much on his mind to take the time to write one.   
  
He grabbed his bag and then he was gone... 


	17. Chapter 17 New York & Chino

Chapter 17  
  
Marissa went back to her room when she knew the coast was clear. Seth told her that Ryan would not be joining them on the plane. She knew it was true then. He was really gone, and nothing she had felt was real.  
  
She was surprised to see that Ryan had left her a message on her cell. She braced herself, and dialed her voice mail. When she heard Ryan's words, she felt lifeless. "That's it?" There was no way she could face him when she got back. She thought about how her mom's sister, Aunt Katherine, had offered Marissa a long stay with her in New York. Her mom said that Marissa could go whenever she wanted, and as long as the fighting was still going on between Jimmy and her, she would do anything to get Marissa to be on "her side".  
  
She called up her mom.  
  
"Hey mom... its me... Marissa"  
  
"Hey! What's up? Something wrong?  
  
"No, no. I was just calling to ask you about staying with Aunt Katherine. I've had a lot of time to think about it, and maybe I could go visit her for awhile. I know I can go to St. Mary's for the rest of the school year, I mean, she's a teacher there!"  
  
"Well, honey, are you sure? Do you really want to leave your friends? And the beach?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure! Is it ok then?"  
  
"Let me call Katherine, and if its still ok with her then its ok with me"  
  
"Bye mom, thanks"  
  
"Bye honey"  
  
Marissa hurriedly packed her things. Summer would be mad, but she would eventually get over it, and maybe even come visit her sometimes. There was no way she could go back and see Ryan. Never.  
  
Marissa was finally home. Summer had not talked to her for the first 2 hours of the flight, but soon gave up and they talked the rest of the way about all the cool clubs in New York and fashion week.  
  
Marissa opened the door to her room, and was surprised to see it so clean. She immediately took down the pictures of her and Ryan, and tore them up, and packed her bags, yet again. Her flight was set, and she had to leave in a few hours. She wanted to get out of Newport as fast as she could. She had told her mom the flight wouldn't be bad for her, and that she would call as soon as she got there. She was vary tired, but didn't want to sleep because her dreams were still haunted of Ryan, with Theresa.  
  
Ryan didn't know where he was going. He pulled into the parking lot of the Crab shack where he formerly worked. He slept there until what seemed like very early morning. When he awoke, he still felt aimless. He drove down to Chino, and stopped the car at the bar he used to hang out in while his mom picked up guys.  
  
He walked inside and was pleased to see his old friend, Paulo, at the bar. His crew really partied until the wee hours of the morning, even without him.  
  
"Heyyy" he said at Ryan walked towards him. "Its Atwood!"  
  
"Hey man, whats up?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing! Same old! Where have you been?"  
  
"Nowhere, just up in Newport"  
  
"So the rumors are true! You're a rich boy!"  
  
A group had now gathered around the two, mostly old friends of Ryan. He look around at the sorry bunch, and couldn't believe that he was linked with them before.  
  
"Well, were about to go have some real fun, if you know what I mean" Paulo said with his ghetto Mexican accent.  
  
Ryan knew what he meant. Drugs. The whole group was into coke the last time he had been around. It just wasn't his thing anymore. He wanted to break the cycle that had been set before him. He knew this wasn't where he belonged anymore.  
  
"Naw, man, I just came looking for someone" he lied. "See ya around sometime"  
  
He left that bar and said goodbye to his Chino past forever. He didn't want to end up like his dad or brother, in jail, or his mom, a drunk. He drove back to Newport, and went straight to Marissa's. Little did he know, she was gone to New York, and convinced that she would never talk to him again. 


	18. Chapter 18 It Burns

Chapter 18  
  
Ryan pulled into the parking lot, almost running to the door of Marissa and Jimmy Cooper's house. He knocked quickly and fast. Ryan didn't know why he was so eager; maybe he just wanted to fix things as soon as possible between them. But it wouldn't be that easy.  
  
Jimmy answered the door. "Ryan...hi..." Jimmy said wondering what he was doing there.  
  
"Where's Marissa...I need to talk to her" Ryan said almost pushing Jimmy out of his way to get inside.  
  
"Marissa's gone to New York Ryan...Did she not tell you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh my God..." Ryan thought to him self. He couldn't believe it. She was actually leaving?  
  
"When does her plane leave?!?!" Ryan said in desperation.  
  
"In about an hour, you can catch her if you leave.." Jimmy said but was cut off with Ryan yelling "Thanks!" as he ran back into his car and sped away.  
  
Thoughts sped through Ryan's mind as fast as he was driving. New York? Why would she go to New York?! Fuck Theresa! It's was all her fault. He loathed her now, and he hoped she'd burn in hell one day soon, she deserved it.  
  
Ryan pulled over at the first open spot he saw. It was a wheelchair spot, he didn't care. What he cared about was catching Marissa. He practically sprinted inside. Her flight left in 10 minutes.  
  
He looked around the inside for some sort of sign that would tell him where her flight was leaving. Screw that he thought. He took the chance and ran straight ahead to where most people were walking.  
  
He spotted a light headed brown haired girl only a few meters away from him. He knew it was Marissa. "MARISSA!!" ye yelled. She was taken aback. She knew it was him, but just kept walking. "Be Strong" she told herself. Her pulse started to quicken, nervous anger surged through her body.  
  
He caught up with her and stepped in front of her. She held back her tears.  
  
"Marissa.." he said looking into her eyes. He could see right through her.  
  
She looked away. "Ryan what are you doing here!!??" she protested.  
  
"I love you." Ryan said, hoping she'd forgive him for something he didn't do. Theresa did it.  
  
Marissa eyed him out of the corner of her eyes. "Isn't that what matters?" he said.  
  
Marissa's eyes jolted up at his. What he just said, she had written to him in a card for Valentines, along with the little gift, it was her way of saying sorry for not trusting you.  
  
"I didn't go have sex with Oliver. But you did with Theresa" she bolted at him. "My plane's leaving...Bye" she said and walked forward.  
  
"MARISSA!!!" He said. She turned around, she knew she couldn't leave with out a real goodbye to her first true love. She stared into Ryan's eyes, remembering them that day as he woke up in bed. She had hoped he would still be there and that the best night of her life hadn't been a dream...His eyes were so blue, and...so fragile. Beyond the surface there was a sweet, sensitive side she saw whenever he smiled.  
  
This wasn't enough though... her heart was broken. Before she knew what she was doing, her arm swelled with energy.  
  
She hit him across the face. She turned around, her eyes welled with tears. Her make up began to smudge as she tried to wipe them away. Ryan held is hand to where she had just struck him. It burned, and probably would forever. He looked up just to see Marissa board the plane and walk away from him forever...  
  
DON'T WORRY THIS ISNT THE END!!! MORE TO COME!!! IN NEW YORK THANKS FOR ALL THE GOOD REVIEWS WE REALLY APPRICIATE THEM! CHAPTER 19 UP SOON! 


	19. Chapter 19 Moving On and Coming Back

Chapter 19  
  
1 Month Later...  
  
The bell at St. Mary's rang and Marissa got up from her desk. She had a short walk home to her Aunt Katherine's penthouse apartment. She took the elevator up to the top floor, and walked in the door.  
  
"Is that you Rissy?" her Aunt called  
  
"Yes, it's me..." She mumbled bleakly. She hated being called Rissy.  
  
She went into her room, which was decorated in pink hues, thanks to a trip her mom had paid last weekend. She spent 3 whole days planning and hiring people to do all the work. It was her thing, which was probably the only thing Marissa liked about her mom nowadays.  
  
Marissa wasn't sure if she was happier. She couldn't remember the last time she smiled. Ryan called her a few times; she didn't answer or listen to his messages. He sent her 4 e-mails, she didn't respond. Only deleted. He even wrote her a few letters, which she didn't even bother to open. His presence still lingered there, and it wouldn't leave her alone. If she was going to get over him, she had to cut him off.  
  
Marissa had made a few friends, none of which she really hung out with. Only a few shopping trips here and there. Truth was, she didn't just feel pain in her heart; she felt achy all over. She felt sick whenever she thought of Ryan. Theresa and Ryan haunted her once pleasant dreams.  
  
Ryan didn't know what to do with himself. He and Seth were back to friends/brothers, and he filled most of his time playstationing with him and working. He got a new job to fill the void Marissa had left. He found himself reaching for the phone again. He stopped himself. He had left Marissa many messages, too many messages. He pleaded for her to come home, he told her how much he loved her. He knew it was too late after 3 weeks of no reply. He should have given her a reason to stay.  
  
*** Months and Months go by, and the two are miserable and lonely. ***  
  
Marissa knew that it was time to go back. Not to stay. She was going to graduate in New York, she had decided. But it was the end summer, and she missed Summer. Although she had promised to visit, her time was all spent with Seth. So she decided to go for a visit. Plus, she had a new boyfriend, Tad. She obviously didn't love him, but she needed to work on moving on. He had asked her out 3 times before she accepted. It was only a week long now, but she didn't believe that she would have the spark she had with Ryan even again.  
  
So she hopped a plane and headed back, totally prepared for anything that came her way. Or so she thought... 


	20. Chapter 20 Summer's New Life

Chapter 20:  
  
3:45 pm. Marissa's plane landed about an hour ago, and figured she would surprise Summer as she finished up at school. Marissa looked her up and found out where she was living now. She drove to her apartment. It was in a really nice location, not as nice as Newport though. She imagined how designer and fabulous her apartment would look inside. Summer had always had a thing for fashion.  
  
Marissa's arrived at the door of Room 214 and knocked gently on the door, feeling almost nervous. She heard someone on the other side of the door yelling "GO GET YOUR CLOTHES ON!" Marissa almost turned around to leave, hoping she wasn't interrupting anything, but before she could leave and walk down the hall she heard the door open and saw a friendly face look her way down the hall.  
  
"COOP!!!" Summer yelled down the hall.  
  
"Summer...Hey! I guess...umm...Surprise!" she said.  
  
"Oh my God Coop where have you been, we've all tried getting contact with you...Seth, Ryan, me and even Kirsten and Sandy." she said giving her a huge hug. Marissa hugged her back. She felt like she was back at home.  
  
"Come in!" she shouted getting a little too excited, stretching her arm and backing out of the way to allow Marissa to come in.  
  
"Oh...well...I thought I heard someone else...company...so I'll come back later" Marissa said.  
  
"Ha! No, there's no company...here come inside you can meet my so called "company". Summer said with a laugh.  
  
"Emily!" Summer yelled down the hall...then eventually having to physically go down the hall to get her herself.  
  
Marissa gazed around her apartment. Yup, she sure had spent a lot of time planning this, but of course not doing any of the work, she thought. Her place was gorgeous. A full one floor apartment, with big halls and large rooms.  
  
Summer came back down the hall. "She's a little shy...plus she has no clothes on...and you know, so she's getting dressed"  
  
"Oh okay...this Emily...is she...??"  
  
"See Coop! If you had called any of us back, I could have filled you in on so much stuff! Emily is my daughter. Well...mine and Cohen's daughter." she said with a grin on her face, at the same time she picked up toys that were scattered around the living room.  
  
"Daughter?" Marissa said. "Wow Summer...you've really...really...been successful. And your married...to Seth! I mean that's great!" Marissa said, feeling a little bit like an outsider, considering all she had was a boyfriend that she didn't love, and was still working on graduating.  
  
"Yeah...Well I guess things just kinda went by fast. My dad got me this great job working for this new fashion thing...I haven't exactly started...but Seth is working for his mom, you would figure." she said letting out a laugh.  
  
"Mommy!" Emily cried out from her bedroom.  
  
"Emily, come here, meet your Aunty Marissa" She said giving a smirk towards Marissa.  
  
A little mousy brown haired girl came running down the hall. When Marissa first looked at her she could have sworn it was Summer.  
  
"Hello Marissa" Emily said. Emily had her father's personality.  
  
"Hi Emily" she said. "Well, I'm sorry but I've got to get going. I need to find a hotel to stay at, and...umm...yah just stuff you know" Marissa said heading towards the door.  
  
"Okay Coop...but PROMISE you will call me later? We need to catch up." she said handing Marissa her cell and home phone number. "Seth really wants to see you" she said.  
  
"Don't worry I will for sure call. Bye Emily" Marissa said and gave a smile to the two identical mother and daughter. She closed the door behind her and walked down the hall to the elevator. She starred at her feet as she walked. Was she missing out on everything? she thought. Gosh the two love birds are married, have a kid, and are living in a beautiful apartment.  
  
"Oh Excuse me" a voice said bumping into Marissa. The man was sorting through his bag while walking, not paying attention.  
  
"That's alright" she said walking down further. That voice, she thought. She turned her head back to see who it was. Ryan. 


	21. Chapter 21 Awkward Meeting

Chapter 21  
  
Ryan looked up to see who he had bumped into. He couldn't believe his eyes. Marissa Cooper... what was she doing here? Before he could say anything, she was gone. She vanished around the corner.  
  
"Maybe she didn't recognize me" he thought. He wasn't going to wait to find out.  
  
"Marissa?!!" he called down the hallway. He dropped his bag and walked swiftly around the corner.  
  
Marissa did NOT need this right now. She wasn't ready, and wasn't looking as good as she wished she did. But when she heard Ryan's voice, she paused.  
  
"I thought that was you..." she said shyly.  
  
"Where are you off to? Do you wanna come in or something?"  
  
"Um, no thanks, I have to go check in at the hotel" she lied.  
  
"Ohh..." Ryan said, somewhat disappointed. "Well, I'll see you around I guess"  
  
"Um, yea"  
  
Marissa pressed the button for the elevator to come up. Ryan wondered if he should wait or go inside. "Yea, well, um, bye". Ryan turned and as he rounded the corner, he heard the elevator's "ding". Marissa got in, and he turned, to see the elevator doors close. She was running off yet again...  
  
When Marissa walked out of the hotel, and had no idea where she was going. She stopped a cab, and told the driver to take her to a nice hotel. When she stopped in front of a comfort inn; she wasn't exactly pleased, but too tired to protest, she grabbed her bag and made her way to the front desk.  
  
"Hi, I don't have a reservation, but I need somewhere to stay tonight" she said to the friendly looking lady at the front desk. She smiled back and started typing away at the computer. She stopped, and politely told Marissa that there was an opening. Marissa took a room on the 2nt floor.  
  
When she got to the room, she called her aunt to tell her that she was ok. It was an early night for Marissa, but she shut off the lights and awoke the next morning feeling confident and ready for anything. She called up Summer, and after a brief conversation, Marissa walked out the door, and over to Summer's apartment. Little did she know, Ryan was waiting for her. And he had a surprise too. 


	22. Chapter 22 Dinner Party

Chapter 22  
  
Ryan heard a knock on his door. He peeled himself off the couch, and looked through the peep hole. It was Abby. He had been seeing her for about 2 months. He knew that she liked him a lot, but she was sorta Ryan's "I have to move on" girl. Once he realized Marissa wasn't coming back, he heard lectures from Summer, Seth, and Luke about finding someone new; so he went to a club and asked out the first girl he saw.  
  
Abby was a really nice girl. Certainly pretty, but she wasn't Marissa. At least that's what Ryan thought. But as time passed, he started to like her. She opened up to him, and he started to be happy. Until yesterday, he thought he might actually be able to love again. But once he saw Marissa, the old flame started to burn again. He had always loved her, and probably always would. He opened the door, and she embraced him.  
  
"Heyy baby!" she shrieked.  
  
"Hey... what's up" Ryan mumbled.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I saw Summer on my way up and she invited us over for dinner tonight"  
  
"Ohh..." Ryan knew what that meant. Marissa would be there. So would Abby. Summer was trying to put it through his head that it was totally over between him and Marissa. It was, wasn't it?  
  
"But we have a few hours baby!" Abby said as pushed Ryan onto the couch, and climbed onto him.  
  
After a few minutes, Ryan's mind drifted from Abby to Marissa again. She had looked great. Well, she ALWAYS looked great. After some lovin', Ryan hopped into the shower to get ready for the night. Marissa didn't know about Abby yet, and it was going to come as a shock to her that he had already started to move on. But Marissa wasn't the only naive one. Ryan still didn't know about Tad.  
  
Knock, knock. Marissa was at Summer and Seth's door.  
  
"Hey Marissa!" Seth said as he gave her a quick hug. "Long time, no see". He invited her in, and showed her to the large entertaining room where Summer had obviously spent lots of time lighting candles and setting the table.  
  
"Seems like you two have, well, been pretty happy!" she said, trying to sound happy for them, which she was, but was also jealous.  
  
"Yea, well we eloped once we found out about Emily! And ever since then, we have just been as happy as can be!"  
  
"Yup! Well, who else is going to be here tonight?" she asked nervously. A look came across Seth's face. He knew what that meant.  
  
"Well..." he started, but was interrupted by another knock at the door.  
  
"I'll grab that" Marissa said, trying to be helpful. She knew it would be Ryan, and she wanted to seem as happy and comfortable as possible to show him that she had moved on. She opened the door, and was taken aback. She was seeing Ryan holding hands with another girl. Already? 


	23. Chapter 23 Abby Sucks

Chapter 23  
  
Seth stepped forward to the door, noticing that Marissa was a little uncomfortable. He glanced from Marissa to Ryan, and then shot a look at Abby, who was giving a sappy stare towards Marissa. Someone had to break the silence.  
  
"Does everybody know everybody...or..?" Seth said trying to make things less awkward.  
  
"Actually...Ryan never mentioned...I'm sorry what's your name?" Marissa said raising her voice in anger a little, shooting a glance towards Abby.  
  
"Oh! Umm, Marissa this is Abby, and Abby this is Marissa" Ryan said, feeling like he was in the same position he was in with Theresa and Marissa way back in high school.  
  
Marissa just smiled and turned around, heading to the kitchen to see what Summer was up to. Seth stepped back alllowing the 2 "lovebirds" to join everyone else. Abby plopped down on the couch next to Emily, making herself feel at home. Emily rolled her eyes over to Abby, giving her that annoyed leave me alone look.  
  
"Whatcha watching Miss.Emily?" Abby asked, trying to sound like she was part of the "gang" and was close to everyone, in front of Marissa, trying to make her jealous of what she had missed out on. Abby had heard about Marissa many times from Ryan, and she knew they were all close.  
  
"Why don't you look at the screen and tell me yourself" Emily said, in a bitchy tone. She must have gotten it from her mother. She was only 8 years old, but still had learned much from her.  
  
Abby took that as a sign to leave, and sat up from the couch, spotting Ryan down the hall.  
  
"Hey babe" she said kissing his neck from behind. Ryan immediatley looked around to make sure Marissa wasn't looking. Why was he doing this? He has moved on...Marissa was the love of his life, but they were over long ago.  
  
"Umm...I'm..gonna...umm" Ryan tried to make and excuse to not have to have a little make out session with Abby in the hall, when the real love of his life was just down the hall.  
  
Saved by Summer...  
  
"DINNER IS READY EVERYONE!!!" Summer yelled throughout the apartment, trying not to sound too bitchy. Everyone obeyed her, knowing she would yell even more if no one listened.  
  
Summer sat at one end of the table, Seth at the other. On one side of the table sat Ryan. Both Abby and Marissa jolted their eyes that way. Abby began to walk over with pride in her eyes. Emily came rushing through budging in front of Abby, taking a seat next to her Uncle Ryan. She liked him a lot, he'd always take her out and learn new things, while her dad forced her to read comics and play videogames. There were only 2 seats left...those on one side of the table right beside eachother. Marissa and Abby took a seat.  
  
"I hope everyone is hungry!" Summer exclaimed. Ryan gave her this look. He had never tasted her cooking, and there were some people inparticular that he had known of to not be good cooks.  
  
"Dont worry Ry! Summer can ACTUALLY cook...unlike mom back in Newport." Seth said, making everyone laugh a bit, except Abby. Everyone had tasted her cooking, and knew how awful it was. Abby was beginning to think this would be like a reunion of old memories, and she wouldn't be included in any of them.  
  
The night went on, and the 5 adults sat at the dinner table, chatting away, sipping wine. Emily had fallen asleep on the bed in her parents room. Laughter filled the room, and it felt just like old times.  
  
"Ryan..Sweetie..You ready to go? Its midnight" Abby said across the table, hoping for the right response.  
  
"Actually...I think I'm gonna stay here awhile, catch up a little more. Go home get some rest, you need it" Ryan said handing her his car keys.  
  
"Oh...well okay, i guess" she said, getting a little worried at his choice. She leaned in to give him a good night kiss, but Ryan saw it coming. He got up from the table, picking up a few dishes, and helped clear the table with Summer and Seth.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow" Ryan said, as he walked through the swinging door to the kitchen. Abby was left standing alone with Marissa.  
  
"It was nice meeting you" Marissa said, trying to be polite.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?" Abby said, keeping quiet, so no one would hear her.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh give me a break! Can't you see your high school sweetheat has moved on!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Marissa said, trying to be calm and patient.  
  
"All those glances at the dinner table and at the front door when I first arrived!" Abby said, raising her voice a little too high. Marissa stood motionless, and could hear someone walk through the kitchen and come through the swinging door.  
  
"Abby? Why are you yelling?" Ryan said.  
  
"Oh fuck Ryan! It's your god damn ex here! She needs to move on! You love me now not her!" Abby said, feeling so frustrated she grabbed her bag in a fierce rainstorm, exiting the apartment.  
  
Ryan looked to Marissa, who looked hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Ryan said to her, looking her right in the eyes.   
  
Marissa grabbed her purse and coat that was hanging up beside the door. This time, Ryan couldn't watch as she walked away. 


	24. Chapter 24 She Has A Boyfriend!

Chapter 24  
  
"What ever! That is such bull shit!" Marissa said to herself as she hopped into a cab and went back to her hotel room. She was over Ryan, for sure now. Who did he think he was? Who the hell did ABBY think she was? Marissa had a life... and a boyfriend! She called him up immediately with that thought.  
  
"Heyy Tad! It's me, Marissa!"  
  
"Oh, hi... it's kinda late. But What ever! What's up?"  
  
"Well, I miss you"  
  
"I miss you too, when are you coming back?"  
  
"I think I'm gonna come back tomorrow. It's not as fun here as I thought"  
  
"Oh great, well call me when you get home, k?  
  
"Sure. And Tad... I have something to tell you"  
  
"Shoot"  
  
"I love you" she simply stated. There was a pause on the other line.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yea" she lied.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Someone who felt the same way about her as she did. No jerking around, lies, or trouble. Just like that. Her relationship with Tad was simple. Nothing behind it, which she liked but hated at the same time. Maybe that's what was good for her.  
  
"Well, I'll see you when I get home"  
  
"Yea, bye babe"  
  
She flipped her phone, and laid down on her bed. It felt good to know that she could make a guy feel that way. She fell asleep, somewhat happy that she was going to go back to a guy that really liked her.  
  
Ryan sat on Seth's couch, a little stunned at the sight he had just seen. Marissa... and Abby... fighting over him? But was Marissa fighting over him? NO, she said she was over him. Just then Seth walked in the room.  
  
"Man, that was intense. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Did she some here because of me?"  
  
"No offence dude, but that's a LITTLE self absorbed"  
  
"Well, did she?"  
  
"She has a boyfriend Ryan. His name is Tad."  
  
"Ohh..." Wow, she was really ok. Even though what had happened was not his fault, the guilt Marissa had put on him made him start to think that he really was wrong. Why did he go off with Theresa in the first place then? Marissa was hurt, didn't want to face him, and left. Moved on. Or did she?  
  
KK peeps, don't worry. Ryan and Marissa are NOTTTTTTT over! The next chapter will be in a few years, and it is going to get COMPLICATED!! And as for the accusation of this story being plagiarized, that is total bull shit and just a jealous rumor of a girl that wished her story was as good as this! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks! 


	25. Chapter 25 Greasy Chinese

Chapter 25  
  
2 Years Later....  
  
Ryan stepped off the plane into a terminal in New York City. He was working for Sandy's firm now, and was an accomplished lawyer. He straightened his tie, walked to the street, and hailed a cab. He already had a reservation at the Ritz, but decided to kill some time and stop for a bite to eat.  
  
"Um, nearest Chinese restaurant please" he said to the driver.  
  
"Da names Amal Alexander da 3rd Alrite Sir, wud ya like ta go down town? Deres a lot a Chianses restaurants down der" he said with his thick black accent.  
  
"Umm... yea whatever"  
  
Before he knew it, he was paying the fair and stepping off the curb and into a greasy Chinese restaurant called "Dim Sung".  
  
"I'll have a number 4" he said confidently to the small Asian man standing behind the counter.  
  
"Yessir" the little man said, and excitedly rushed off to the kitchen in the back to make Ryan his sweet and sour pork.  
  
Ryan sat down near the large window up front, watching the people go by.  
  
Suddenly, his mind went blank. There she was. Marissa Cooper. Forgetting the meal he had ordered, he walked out the door and called out her name.  
  
"Hey! Marissa" he called. She didn't seem to hear him. He tried again. "Heyy!! Marissa"  
  
Marissa stopped dead in her tracks. Was that really Ryan? A little older looking, and in a suit instead of a wife beater. It sure was Ryan though.  
  
"Hey..." she called. "Hold on". She was on her phone. She flipped her phone shut and walked across the street to where Ryan was standing.  
  
"Long time, no see" she said  
  
"Yea... I know! Wanna come inside, I just ordered some sweet and sour pork"  
  
"Sure... I have a few minutes. Let's catch up" This was surprisingly easy for Marissa. It was just like they were old friends again. Ryan held the door open for Marissa, and she strolled inside. "Thanks" she said.  
  
"So what's new with you?" he said.  
  
"Well, actually... I'm married" 


	26. Chapter 26 Messages

Chapter 26  
  
"Married..?" Ryan said stumbling off track with his voice. "Wow! That's great Marissa!" he said trying to sound excited and happy for her, but there was a part of him that was being torn apart. I guess he never pictured Marissa with another man, other than himself.  
  
"Yeah...well...I guess it is!" She said laughing a little.  
  
"What about you? How's everything going?" She said, wanting to change the subject.  
  
"Oh...well...I'm not married" he said stopping suddenly. Then he continued." Um...I actually work for Sandy now...I'm a lawyer, I'm here on business for a few weeks"  
  
"A lawyer?" Marissa asked shocked. Ryan just smirked, and just then his food was brought forward in front of him. He offered some to Marissa.  
  
"Yeah..." he said, thinking Marissa thought it was a dumb idea.  
  
"That's Great!!! I always pictured you doing something in law or politics or at least helping other people." Marissa said. She actually did sound happy for him. It really was like they were good friends.  
  
"Look...If you haven't checked into a place yet, you're welcome to stay at my place! We've got plenty of room, and my husband wouldn't mind at all" Marissa said, hoping to hear the response she wanted.  
  
"Oh...well...I guess that would be fine. I was gonna go check into some crap cheap place later on. I'm trying to save money...but i guess that would be better!" Ryan lied, knowing that he had booked a suite at the Ritz.  
  
"Great! Well I'm sorry but I gotta run...I have a photo shoot" Marissa said grabbing her Gucci bag and Louis Vuitton jacket. She pulled out a pen and started writing down things. Then she handed it to Ryan. He took a look.  
  
"That's my place...so just drop by anytime later around 4...I'll be there" she said. Ryan stood up, as for he had to be on his way as well. Marissa leaned in for a friendly hug, and Ryan had to stop himself from kissing her. It was just a reflex, I guess. God how she missed being in his arms, Marissa thought to herself, gripping his shoulders so tight. She just didn't want to let go.  
  
Ryan was the one to pull away. Marissa smiled and turned as she exited the Chinese restaurant. Ryan smiled to himself as she walked down the busy streets of New York.  
  
Marissa carried bags and bags of clothing. She went on a little shopping spree after her photo shoot, and figured she deserved something new and nice to wear for her husband. Or was it Ryan she wanted to impress? She stuck her key in the door, and entered coming to a stop, dropping all her bags down.  
  
She walked over to the living room couch, and sat down, flipping on the news. CNN was covering Ryan's big case he was in town for. He really had become successful. She flicked on the lamp and looked to see if there were any messages on the phone. It flashed "2 new messages".  
  
She pressed the play button, and wasn't surprised to hear Tad's voice. "Heyy baby..I missed you today...I thought tonight we could go out, or stay in, we haven't had any romantic time alone lately...so I'll see you at 7".  
  
There was a short beep. Marissa pressed the erase button, she was about to call him anyways to tell him about the plans with Ryan staying for the few weeks. She pressed play for the second message..."Marissa...It's Ryan here...I umm had some dinner reservations at the Ritz for 6 if you wanted to join me...its the least I can do since your offering me a place to stay while I'm here...so I'll be there. Please come."  
  
Marissa couldn't help but smile. She picked up the phone and dialed Tad's Number. There was a voice message. She left a simple yet short message on his phone. "Hey Tad...Look...I have this old friend from Newport here and he's gonna stay for a few weeks...I hope you don't mind...and umm I've already made plans for tonight with...umm...umm...Sylvia! So sorry about that hun...I guess I'll see you when I get home!" Marissa hung up the phone. She went to her closet and chose her sexiest, yet classiest black dress she had. Marissa was a model now, and had all the designer clothes and jewelry a girl could ever want.  
  
Finishing up her make up and accessorizing with a simple diamond necklace from Chanel, she grabbed a small simple hand bag from her collection. She wrote a sweet loving note to Tad, and took one last glance at herself before heading out.  
  
Marissa hailed a cab, and as it pulled away she sighed to herself. What was she doing? Marissa had been to the Ritz a few times before...It was a very expensive and sort or romantic restaurant. When she got out of the cab, she smoothed her dress and walked inside. As she approached restaurant, she could see Ryan sitting at a table alone. He had his head down and was thinking. She went inside. "Umm...reservations...under Atwood" she said. The lady showed her to the table. Ryan looked up to see her. His eyes followed her body form her head to her toes.  
  
"Sit down" he said. Marissa took a seat. Ryan looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Marissa...I need to tell you something.." 


	27. Chapter 27 Flashback

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. We just have one thing to say, if you have a bad review, you don't need to be rude. It's obvious SOMEONE out there just doesn't have a life (We think you know who you are) so if you have something negative, please keep it to yourself, thanks. But to all of you out there giving our story good reviews thanks! And thanks for the funny post brit lol! BFF! Read on...... sorry if this sounds weird (sorry I didn't mean gay in an insulting way)  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Marissa didn't know what she was doing. In the hotel room, Ryan's hand glided up her dress. Marissa kissed his neck and let go of all her reservations. It was so natural, Ryan and Marissa. He unzipped her dress and she unbuttoned his crisp white shirt. What little self control she had, she forgot when Ryan had told her...  
  
***flashback***  
  
"Sit down" he said. Marissa took a seat. Ryan looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Marissa...I need to tell you something.."  
  
"Yea, sure, anything" she said. Ryan was nervous, and kept checking his watch. "Are you ok? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong... well... yes there is. I love you Marissa Cooper. I have never stopped loving you. I never meant to hurt you. I can't stick around to see you with your husband, so take me or leave me."  
  
**  
  
Marissa eyes met Ryan's, and she felt the tinge of excitement and love for him that she hadn't felt in a long time. Marissa's breathing was erratic as she felt body being caressed by Ryan. She could feel him tense as he climbed on top of her. Swaying to the steady motion, she gulped hard and made it a point to push back the feeling of hesitation she was feeling. Marissa shuttered as her release came before Ryan's. She ran her hands up his back and felt his body still over hers as the moment began to fade away.... 


	28. Chapter 28 The Truth

Alrite, I hope this chapter is long enough to make up for the past few short ones. HEHE I love cliff hangers....  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Ring... Ring. Marissa's ring tone went off. Her cell phone began to vibrate across the bedside table. She was startled as she opened her eyes, glimpsing over to see Ryan sleeping steadily, spooning up against her. She wanted to ignore the call, and just fall back asleep in Ryan's arms. But that wasn't possible. She had a husband. A husband she did not love.  
  
"Hello...?" Marissa said, her voice crackling in tiredness.  
  
"Baby...Where are you? Are you okay?" Tad said on the other line.  
  
"I'm fine I'm fine...I umm...I just ...fell asleep...at Sylvia's...You know, catching up hadn't seen each other in awhile." Marissa lied.  
  
"Oh...Alright then...well wanna get lunch today? My treat." Tad said trying to seduce Marissa into going to lunch.  
  
"That would be great honey, it's just...My old friend from California, we were gonna hang out today. So maybe I will give you a call later" Marissa said, hoping Ryan wouldn't awake to the sound of her voice.  
  
"Yeah, sure baby...I'll talk to you then. Have fun" Tad said, sounding disappointed.  
  
Marissa said nothing, she flipped down her phone, turning to face Ryan. His eyes tightly closed, she kissed him lightly. Ryan slowly awoke. He returned the kiss.  
  
"You should probably get back." Ryan said blankly.  
  
"I don't want to" Marissa said, she knew what was right for her.  
  
"Marissa...I love you...but your married, you need to make some important decisions." Ryan said.  
  
"Ryan...I...I...I love you. Tad isn't the one for me, you are." Marissa said looking so deep into his eyes now, she knew it was love.  
  
Marissa leaned in, kissing him passionately. Ryan's hand felt every inch of her body, sending vibes of chills up her spine. Ryan was so happy to have her back in his arms, and wanted to be with her all the time. But he didn't know what Marissa was thinking...she had to make a decision.  
  
Ryan and Marissa spent the day together seeing the sights. Marissa brought Ryan to the Statue of Liberty, Time's Square, and Central Park. Ryan had to go into his New York office for awhile, but Marissa killed time shopping at the designer stores. They spent the evening together, at the hotel. When Marissa got up to call Tad, Ryan stopped her.  
  
"Marissa, we have to talk about this"  
  
"I know, what am I going to do?"  
  
"That's not for me to decide... it's on you now baby. There is something you should know though"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The truth about what happened that night. But you have to promise you will take my word. You know that I love you and I wouldn't lie to you."  
  
"I don't know Ryan... I don't reall-"  
  
"Marissa" he interjected. "You have to believe me"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"That night, Theresa apologized to me. She got me a drink. I remember taking a look at the pool, and after that I go blank. I know that she drugged me. She has done it before. She's a messed up girl. She didn't want to see me happy. I never wanted to hurt you, but you refused to listen to me. And then you left, and I tried to stop you. I called and called, and wrote and e-mailed but nothing worked. So I tried to move on. But I couldn't. I'm not a man of many words, but Marissa, It was hard. And I still love you. Very much. Do what's right for you, but know that I want you... need you, to come back with me."  
  
Marissa was speechless. That was all that she had ever wanted to hear from Ryan. She had missed him too, and to hear that it had never been his fault to be with Theresa, filled her heart with love for him. Marissa knew what she had to do. She kissed Ryan, and walked out onto the terrace to call Tad.  
  
"Hey Tad, where are you?" she said when she heard his voice on the other line.  
  
"I'm at home, please come. I miss you. I haven't seen you in days!"  
  
"Ok, I'm on my way"  
  
Marissa walked back inside and embraced Ryan. She was going to her home to break her husband's heart. She needed Ryan, and she knew in her heart that she didn't love Tad.  
  
"I'm going home, I need to tell him."  
  
"Do you want me to wait outside or something?" he suggested.  
  
"No. Stay here. I'll call you."  
  
"Ok, good luck" he said, as he kissed her on her forehead. She gave him a peck on the lips, and she was off.  
  
"I love you" Ryan called, as she exited.  
  
"I love you too" she said as she walked out the door, and headed towards the elevator.  
  
Marissa got in a cab, and drove off home where she would have to face Tad. She didn't know what she would say to him. She was nervous, but Ryan upstairs, was all that she needed to go through with it. Little did she know, a surprise awaited her at home. Tad knew a little more than she thought he did.............  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!! 


	29. Chapter 29 He pulled out a

Chapter 29  
  
Marissa approached her own apartment door, but stood motionless. She had the keys in her hands and her purse in the other. She knew what would happen when she opened the door, and she wasn't looking forward to it. She just wanted to run away.  
  
She knew she had to though. It was the only way to clear things up, to be with the man she loved, Ryan. She didn't want to hurt Tad. She struggled to stick the keys in to unlock the door. She heard someone on the other side, and then the door opened, before she could even turn the keys.  
  
Tad went to embrace Marissa. "You're finally back! I missed you." he said, going in to kiss her. Marissa turned away, placing her hand in front of his mouth. He had a look of disappointment in his eyes.  
  
"We need to talk" Marissa said. Tad knew immediately that something was up.  
  
Marissa went to sit on the couch, Tad following.  
  
"What's wrong honey? Is everything okay?" Tad said, placing his hand over hers. She didn't want to pull away; she didn't want to seem too harsh when she broke his heart.  
  
"No, everything is not okay...At least not between you and me" Marissa spoke, eyes jolted to the hardwood floors; she couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. Tad focused his eyes on her.  
  
"I think...I think that, we shouldn't be together" Marissa said. "I don't love you, and If I went on like this, I'd be lying to myself and you everyday. The truth is...There's someone else that I've loved ever since I first met them back In Orange County".  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Tad said, yelling as he stood up in anger.  
  
Marissa couldn't believe his reaction...I mean sure he had a reason to be mad...But he didn't need to let it out like this.  
  
"I'm Sorry Tad" Marissa said calmly.  
  
"SORRY!! I'LL GIVE YOU SORRY MARISSA COOPER! YOU JUST MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE! YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" He said, as he gripped his shoulders on hers, shaking her.  
  
Marissa pushed him out of her way, disgusted, she grabbed her purse and left in a rush. "What an asshole" she thought, she couldn't believe she married him in the first place. She only had when she felt that Ryan had moved on, and that she should too. Tad always seemed to have a strange obsession with where she was and what she was doing. Kinda like Oliver...  
  
She climbed in her car, with only one thing on her mind. Ryan. She would go straight to his hotel, where he'd be waiting patiently. She was so glad to get Tad out of her life now, but a part of her knew that wouldn't be the last time she saw him.  
  
Marissa knocked on Ryan's hotel room door. Ryan came and opened the door. Marissa was so happy to see his face again. She kissed him the moment he opened the door, pushing him through the door frame, onto the bed.  
  
"I love you so much Ryan. I don't know why I ever left in the first place. I thought I could run from you, and maybe love again...but I was wrong the whole time, you're the only one for me" Marissa said as she took a breather from making out.  
  
Ryan but on a huge smile, he hadn't smiled like that since he first told Marissa he loved her at Oliver's apartment during the New Years party. "I love you so much Marissa." he said, Marissa became aroused. She didn't waste anytime. She jumped back on him.  
  
Ryan was such a good kisser. He slipped off her green tank top. He kissed her neck, and felt his hand up her back, unstrapping her bra. Marissa slowly removed his belt, and unzipped his pants. Marissa took off his shirt, revealing yet again, his wash board abs. She ran her fingers down his chest; like she had done every other time they made love.  
  
Marissa awoke the next morning alone.  
  
She glanced all over the room, but Ryan was no where to be seen. She looked to her side, to see a note on the table. She picked it up. It read:  
  
Had an early business meeting, I'll call you to have lunch around 1 Love, Ryan xoxo  
  
Marissa smiled at this. She got up from the bed, holding the sheet to herself. She walked into the bathroom to run a hot shower. It was about 11:30. It felt nice to finally sleep in. Once in the shower she washed her body, and hair. Once finished, she stepped out of the shower. She heard someone come inside the hotel, figuring it was Ryan. She walked out in her towel, completely shocked to see who stood there...  
  
...Tad.  
  
"Tad...I thought I told you...LEAVE ME ALONE!" she said feeling so angry that he would even try and find her.  
  
"WHERE IS HE? WHERES THE FUCK FACE THAT YOU SLEPT WITH?" Tad said.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? GET OUT OF HERE OR I'LL CALL SECURITY!" Marissa yelled; she felt defenseless.  
  
"I'm not leaving till he comes back." Tad said, glaring at her. Marissa could see in his eyes that he wasn't himself. He looked like... pure rage.  
  
"Get out now!" she said, as she walked to the phone to call security.  
  
"Put the phone down!!" Tad said, as he walked over, pressing down the button that hung it up.  
  
She could tell he was turning livid... and felt as though he was going to harm her. Marissa prayed that maybe Ryan would show up, and her eyes began to tear.  
  
Tad walked closer to her. "Come on baby, come over here and make up with me. Let's hope your little friend gets home safe... he just might meet up with a few friends of mine" He said as he touched her hips and tugged on the sheet that was covering her. "I'm not as stupid as you think I am."  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHO!" Marissa yelled, backing up.  
  
Tad came at her right then and there. He grabbed her by the throat. Her towel dropped in struggle, and she began to scream and cry for help.   
  
He reached into his jacket pocket, as Marissa's glassy eyes watched carefully.... as he pulled out a.....  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!! HAHAHA 


	30. Chapter 30 Danger

Chapter 30  
  
Ryan walked out of the skyscraper wanting to run back to Marissa. But before he could hail a cab, a voice from behind stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"She won't be there Ryan"  
  
Ryan whipped around to see a shady looking man in a dark coat.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Let's just say, I'm a friend of Tad's. Come with me if you want to find out what happened to Marissa..."  
  
A grave look came upon Ryan's face. "You'd better have not so much as TOUCHED her or I'll fucking kill you!"  
  
"Wanna find out?" the man said as he walked away into an alley. Ryan followed him... not a good idea. He was unexpectedly surrounded by 2 other guys, who were way bigger than him. Ryan knew what was going to happen. The first big guy took a swing at him, but Ryan was too smart. He had been in many fights before, living in Chino... and Newport. He ducked, and threw a punch at his gut. The second guy came at him, and Ryan charged. He knocked him right on his @$$! WOOWOO! But he realized he could not hold them off forever, so he ran as fast as he could out of the alley... to go help Marissa. He knew that she wasn't safe.  
  
...In Tad's hand was a 9MM Handgun, fully loaded.  
  
"TAD! PUT IT DOWN!"  
  
"So..." Tad said smoothly "...you'll do what I say now... RIGHT bitch??". Marissa broke down crying.  
  
"Please Tad, don't do it!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tad raised the gun and steadied as he pointed the gun at Marissa's head. "You should have thought about what you did... now look what I'll have to do..."  
  
Just then... the door broke through and in came .... RYAN!  
  
Tad swung around. "This is the mother fucker? Right? Come on bitch..." He grabbed Marissa by her hair and threw her in Ryan's direction.  
  
Ryan knew what to do in these situations. Guns were dangerous, but Tad didn't look like the type who knew what to do with it. He was wrong...  
  
Tad pointed the gun at Ryan. "You think you beat me? Marissa is mine..!!  
  
Tad's fingers closed tight on the trigger... and a shot went off... in Ryan's direction. 


	31. Chapter 31 Bang

Chapter 31  
  
*** BANG! ***  
  
. Ryan felt a sharp pain. He dropped to his knees.  
  
The bullet had pierced his right shoulder.  
  
"You don't mess with me you mother fucker!" Tad exclaimed, gun still in hand.  
  
Marissa was sobbing... and she reached to comfort Ryan, but stopped herself knowing that Tad's gun was still loaded, and he could take a shot at any time. She peered to her side, noticing the door open ajar. She wondered why no one had heard the gun shot.  
  
There was no chance she could run to the phone...He would easily get a hold of her...or even worse...shoot at her. She didn't care... Ryan could be really hurt, she didn't want him to be alone. Marissa ran to Ryan's side. Surprisingly Tad stood there, unmoving.  
  
"RYAN!!" Marissa yelled. She could see the deep red blood seep through his white button up shirt. She opened it up, to get a closer look..  
  
"Oh Ryan..." Marissa said, sounding worried and weak.  
  
"Thank God it wasn't closer down your chest...it just caught the top" Marissa said, peering up at Ryan. Ryan was strong. He didn't cry...even though deep down he wanted to scream. He wouldn't' do that in front of Marissa. He bit his lip hard and squeezed Marissa's hand.  
  
They heard footsteps outside...and a head popped in. The lady stopped and gasped at Ryan's condition. Tad saw her, and raised his gun... "Get out!!!"  
  
...The lady ran...back to her room, calling 911 immediately. She ran to the lobby, where she could await the Cops.  
  
Tad released his grip on the gun, and slipped it back in his jacket. He knew the cops would arrive soon. He walked closer to Marissa and Ryan...at a fast pace. Marissa, worried, pulled Ryan closer to her, protecting him and herself. But Tad did not stop...he walked straight past. He exited the room.  
  
"Marissa...." Ryan said softly. Marissa could tell he was losing a lot of blood now. She bunched up a shirt or Ryan's lying on the bed in his suitcase, and put pressure on the wound. She forced him to lie down on the floor until the paramedics would arrive.  
  
She could hear running in the halls. Tad struggled to open the elevator door... time was something he could not wait for. Frustrated, he opened the door to the stairs, and began running.  
  
Down in the Lobby, the cops arrived, along with the paramedics. The lady instructed them to the room where Ryan and Marissa were. The cops split up...half covering the elevators...and the others taking the stairs.  
  
Tad began to pant...he had gone about 12 flights of stairs so far. He heard yells and running below him. He was trapped...and he knew it. The cops came from above and below him at the same time, surrounding him, guns in the air. Tad was a fighter in some situations...but knew there was no way out of this. He dropped down, hands in the air.  
  
The cops handcuffed him, and took him down the rest of the stairs. He struggled in the handcuffs, tight around his wrists.  
  
Back upstairs, on the 15th Level...Marissa cried next to Ryan. His eyes were closed, but she felt a steady pace in his breathing. She knew the loss of blood now was intense.  
  
"Ryann.." She spoke quietly, huffing between cries.  
  
"...Mar...Marissa.." He spoke, looking her in the eyes.  
  
"You're going to be fine! Don't worry okay?" Marissa said, leaning in closer to him.  
  
"I know...I've been in worse situations..." Ryan said.  
  
"You always get hurt because of me!" she cried.  
  
"Don't say that Marissa...It isn't true! I was protecting you." He said, tightening his grasp of her hand.  
  
"But Ryan..." Marissa said, knowing he was partially right, but still felt unbelievably bad for what happened.  
  
"Marissa...You have to know that I love you more than anything...and to let you get hurt without trying to help would make me sick" He struggled for breath "You're the only thing that matters to me" Ryan spoke, trying to sit up gently, to kiss her...but knew the pressure was too much.  
  
"Ryan...I love you. I don't know what I would have done without you. But you should stop talking, you need to relax. "Marissa said, leaning down to kiss him. Her lips touched his gently at first. She was interrupted by the paramedics...who came rushing in, with first aid bags and bandages.  
  
"Excuse me.." One of the men said to Marissa. She backed away. They placed Ryan on a stretcher, applying gauzes to his wound. "We gotta get him to the hospital, he loosing blood fast" one EMT exclaimed. Marissa walked to one side of him as they rolled him towards the elevator. She held his hand; Ryan's grasp assured her that everything was going to be okay.  
  
Once they got out on the bottom floor, they rushed to roll him outside to the ambulance. The paramedics started rushing, and she couldn't keep up. People were all around...shocked to see someone on a stretcher, bleeding. They placed Ryan inside the ambulance, and Marissa ran to step inside.  
  
"I'm sorry mam...Family members only" The man spoke, as he stopped Marissa.  
  
"I am family...I'm...I'm... his wife" 


	32. Chapter 32 Overcoming

Chapter 32  
  
Marissa held Ryan's hand on their way to the hospital. He was unconscious now, but his hand was still grasping Marissa's hand tightly. She preyed that he would never let go.  
  
Once at the hospital, Ryan was rushed away and Marissa had nothing to do but wait. And wait. She didn't know what to do. She finally decided that she should call Sandy and Kristen to tell them what happened. She dialed quickly, still remembering Ryan's old number by heart.  
  
"Hello?" someone said on the other like, Kristen.  
  
"Hey, Mrs. Cohen. It's me, Marissa"  
  
"Marissa... it's been a long time... what's going on?"  
  
"I have some bad news. Ryan is in the hospital."  
  
"You were with Ryan?"  
  
"It's a long story... just ... well... he got shot, and he lost a lot of blood but he's probably going to be ok"  
  
"Oh my goodness! We should get out there! How did Ryan manage to get shot? Never mind, were coming"  
  
"No, Kristen. He would be mad if you guys came all the way out here, you just stay there. I'll call you when I get another update. Just please don't come. He'll be fine... really." Marissa bit her lip, mad at herself for lying.  
  
"Alright... well, call me. And what's the whole deal with you and Ryan?"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Alright, I'll mind my own business. I think I know anyways... I mean, it's you two kids. You take care of yourself, and Ryan for me ok?"  
  
"Yea... I'll do that"  
  
"Goodbye honey"  
  
"Bye" She flipped her phone closed.  
  
Marissa felt bad about being dishonest about the seriousness of the situation, but the Cohen's would just complicate things if they came to New York. She walked down the long narrow halls of the hospital, to the emergency care area, hoping to see Ryan.  
  
"Excuse me Mam, you can't be down here. Please go wait in the waiting area, we will update you when we know more about your husband's condition." A doctor said as he bumped into Marissa.  
  
Marissa liked the thought of Ryan as her husband, but she held back a smirk to ask the doctor how he was doing. He was walking away, she had to catch him.  
  
"Wait!" He turned around quickly, looking annoyed.  
  
"The waiting room is down the hall to your right" he said angrily.  
  
"No...Is he going to be ok?"  
  
"He'll pull through"  
  
Marissa breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Marissa did not feel like waiting any longer. Just as she thought of getting up and asking someone about Ryan, the same doctor walked in the room and made his way towards Marissa.  
  
"Sit down please" he said. Marissa was tense. "What does that mean?" she thought to herself. Possibly he had bad news.....  
  
"Ryan lost a lot of blood. The bullet went through a major artery. We did our best, and Ryan is stable now. He will need plenty of rest, but he's going to make it through. He were lucky this time"  
  
"Thank you so much!!"  
  
"You can see him now; I'll take you to his room"  
  
Marissa jumped up and followed the doctor to the elevator, up two floors, and to a room at the end of the hallway. Through the window, she could see Ryan lying in a bed, sleeping, and attached to machines. She stopped and touched the glass. She had caused this... and felt guilty. A tear came to her eye.  
  
Marissa entered the room, and closed the door softly, not wanting to wake him. She made her way towards a chair near his bed, and Ryan began to stir at the sound of her heels clicking on the hard floor.  
  
""Marissa?"  
  
"I'm here, you're gonna be ok baby. Just get your rest, and the sooner you can come home. With me."  
  
Ryan looked up at Marissa and smiled.  
  
"I heard you tell them you were my wife"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to go by yourself and I needed to come an-"  
  
"I don't mind." He said laughing softly, then coughing.  
  
"Settle down, you need to sleep." Marissa said, terrifying herself at how much she sounded like her mother. She brushed it off and giggled "I didn't mind it either..."  
  
Ryan smiled one last time, and then drifted off to sleep. Marissa sat down, and grabbed his hand. If he was ok... she was ok.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Ryan awoke to see Marissa sleeping, sitting in the chair. He loved the way she looked when she slept, like an angel.  
  
"Marissa.." Ryan whispered. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of Ryan awake and looking better.  
  
Just then, the doctor came into the room.  
  
"Good news Mr. Atwood. You can go home. You recovered quickly, considering all the blood you lost. But you need to take it easy... Were going to re- dress your shoulder and you need to take good care of yourself."  
  
"Ok! Wwell, just get on going because I wanna get home" Ryan exclaimed.  
  
"Settle down..." the doctor shunned.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Ryan was being wheeled by Marissa up to her apartment. He had to be in a wheel chair, because the doctor said he was too weak to walk around. But he felt fine...  
  
Inside, Marissa ran to the couch to make a place for him.  
  
"Wait..." Ryan suggested "What?"  
  
"I think I would be more comfortable... in the bedroom" he hinted  
  
"Are you sure? The doctor said you should relax, take it easy" Marissa asked, sounding concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, I could use some good lovin' about now!" Ryan joked. He got up out of his wheel chair, but stumbled back into it, he was very weak.  
  
"I don't think so mister!"  
  
"Ohhhh" He complained, disappointed.  
  
"Oh shush, there's a time and place for that. Later. Come on, you should lay down." Marissa said as she fluffed the pillows on the couch and walked to Ryan to roll him over.  
  
Ryan laid down, and Marissa sat near him in a big chair.  
  
"Do you want anything? Are you hungry?" she suggested  
  
"No, I'm fine"  
  
There was silence... Marissa broke it.  
  
"I'm so sorry... about all this... I should have thought about what I was doing, or this would have never happened to you"  
  
"Marissa, don't say that. This wasn't your fault. You didn't shoot me!" Ryan said, trying to joke around.  
  
"It's not funny Ryan! I feel really bad!" she sobbed  
  
"Ohh, come here. I think you need some lovin' now"  
  
Marissa smiled through her tears. She moved in his direction, and kneeled on the floor next to him.  
  
"I love you so much" she exclaimed.  
  
"I love you too! Now kiss me...before I fall asleep again" Marissa giggled. She kissed him softly on the lips, but he grabbed her closer with his uninjured arm, and they kissed hard and passionately.  
  
Their love overcame this... but where will it go from here? 


	33. Chapter 33 The Box

Sorry this chapter is short...  
  
Chapter 33  
  
Ryan stirred from his sleep; he was awakened by Marissa, who was rushing around the apartment cooking and cleaning, trying to make the apartment presentable for Ryan. Marissa caught a glimpse of Ryan's eyes wide open, and walked over to say good morning.  
  
"Hey! Good Morning. You feel any better?" Marissa asked, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"I'm okay I guess...Pretty sore actually. Do you mind getting me a glass of water?" He asked, not wanting to sound to demanding.  
  
"Oh...Of course. I'll be right back." Marissa said. She walked through the swinging door into the kitchen. She came back with the glass of water and a few Advil.  
  
"There ya go." Marissa said to him, flipping on the T.V. and handing him the remote.  
  
"Thanks babe" Ryan responded.  
  
Marissa sat, watching the news with Ryan for a few minutes. It was pretty quiet.  
  
"I'm gonna run to the drug store...Get a few things. Can I get you something for the soreness that might work better than Advil?" she suggested.  
  
"I'm okay." Ryan said, kissing her, before she grabbed her jacket and purse.  
  
"Love ya!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Love you too!" he yelled, as she shut the door.  
  
Marissa jumped into Ryan's Lincoln Navigator. The car she had been driving was Tad's, and now that he was gone, she no longer had a car. She turned the ignition, and headed to the local drug store. She pulled up, and got out of the car.  
  
She walked down a few isles picking up a few needy things, makeup and toiletries. Then she came to the isle she was looking for. She starred at all the different boxes. She wondered which one would be the best. Picking up a reliable and cheap one, she walked to the cashier with her purchases.  
  
"That will be $32.76" The cashier said to her. She whipped out her debit card, paid for her things, and then left hastily.  
  
She arrived back home only about an hour later from when she had first left. Ryan was asleep on the couch, the T.V. was still on. She figured this would be the best time to do it.  
  
She placed the bags on the kitchen counter, and removed the pregnancy test she had bought. Being a little serene, she quietly walked to the ensuite bathroom that was adjoined to her room. She locked the door behind her, and sat down on the toilet seat.  
  
She starred blankly at the box for a few minutes, and then realized she would have to do it sooner or later.  
  
Moments later, she was sitting against the bathroom wall. The beeper went, and that meant, it was time to check the test. At first she hesitated. A part of her wanted it to be positive and another part wanted it to be negative. But deep down she knew no matter what the situation...Ryan would help her get through all this.  
  
She reached for the tester, and looked for 2 blue stripes, that would indicate wither or not she was pregnant.  
  
A big grin came across Marissa's face...  
  
* a little bit of a cliff hanger * 


	34. Chapter 34 The Proposal

Chapter 34  
  
Marissa was pregnant. There was no doubt in her mind that it was Ryan's, because she had not slept with Tad in months. She just didn't know how to tell him. Lost in thought, Marissa cleaned up her kit, showered, and changed. She left a note for Ryan to tell him where she was going. She had a meeting with a designer about modeling. Marissa left the apartment. What would she say to him? She needed some time to think.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Two weeks had gone by and Marissa had still not told Ryan her big news. It never seemed like the right time. He was recovering fast, and each time they spoke she tried to bring herself to say to him "Ryan, I'm pregnant". But she couldn't. She knew he would be there for her, no matter what. What was she waiting for?  
  
Marissa walked into the apartment after a long photo shoot. Modeling wasn't bad, but she never really thought of it as her true calling. She wouldn't miss it after having her baby. She had thought about this a lot. As she set her bag down, the door opened behind her and it was Ryan.  
  
"Hey... did you just get home?" he asked as he took off his jacket and put it on a chair need the door.  
  
"Yea, where have you been? Court?"  
  
"Yea, it's going well. Do you wanna go out for dinner tomorrow night? I have something important I need to talk to you about."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, it can wait. So is six alright?  
  
"Um, sure. I have no plans tomorrow."  
  
"It's a date then"  
  
"Yup, I guess so" she said as she smiled.  
  
"So, are you hungry?"  
  
"Starving!" Of course she was! She was eating for two!  
  
They ordered up Chinese and chatted over their egg rolls, watched some late night TV, and fell asleep in each others arms. It never occurred to them that it couldn't always be that way. Ryan lived in Newport, and Marissa had a modeling career in New York. Ryan eventually had to leave. Nonetheless, Marissa woke up the next morning with a plan. Tonight she was going to tell Ryan. He would tell her what he needed to say, and she would tell him her news. Perfect right?  
  
Ryan awoke and had to hurry off to work.  
  
"I have court and something I have to go do, then I'll see you at Tucci's at six right?" he said as he drank a quick glass of orange juice.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Alright then, bye" he kissed Marissa on the cheek and made his way out the door.  
  
"Love you!" she called  
  
"Love you!"  
  
Marissa pulled out a notepad and started working on her little speech for tonight. She wrote:  
  
Well, I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant. And it's yours.  
  
She scratched it out. Too blunt.  
  
Surprise! I'm pregnant!  
  
"No, no, no" She thought, and scratched that out too. After 10 minutes of thinking and scratching over and over, she decided just to wing it. The right words would come to her. She calmed her nerves by taking a trip to her favorite spa and getting a massage.  
  
After a day of relaxing and unwinding, she went up to the apartment to get ready. She decided to wear her hair in spiral curls and wear her trusty green Chanel dress. Before she knew it, it was 5:45 and she still needed to get a cab. She quickly picked out her favorite pair of Gucci flats, and hurried out to the street.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Ryan arrived at the restaurant and got a table near the fireplace. He had picked a nice restaurant, recommended by a colleague, which supposedly served up tome of the best Italian in the city. He was there early, as usual. And he smiled as he saw Marissa walk in, at 6:15. Late, as usual.  
  
"I'm so sorry, traffic" she said as she sat down across from Ryan.  
  
"No problem"  
  
The waiter came up and asked for their orders.  
  
"Well, I'll have the penne pasta with basil tomato sauce" Ryan said.  
  
"And... I'll have the same!"  
  
"How about a bottle of chardonnay too..." Ryan said.  
  
"Yes sir" said the waiter.  
  
"Ryan, I'm actually not feeling well tonight. No wine for me, thanks"  
  
"Ok then, just water then" Ryan told the server. He didn't seem to think anything of Marissa's recent abstinence from drinking. She was thankful. The two chatted about their day, and Marissa listened to Ryan talk about his trial. Their meals came and they enjoyed every bite. It really was good Italian.  
  
"So, what did you have to tell me?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to talk about us"  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"I have had a great time being out here. With you. And I hope you have too"  
  
"Yes, I have..."  
  
"You know that I love you Marissa. Being back with you has made me feel alive again. I know we have been through some tough times. But the important thing is that we can overcome anything together. And Marissa, that is why I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
Marissa froze. What this actually happening?  
  
Ryan stood up and walked over to her. He got down on one knee. She couldn't breathe.  
  
He fished around in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it and revealed a beautiful diamond ring.  
  
"Marissa Cooper, you are the love of my life. Will you marry me?"  
  
She beamed. Everyone in the restaurant seemed to be looking at her. She knew in her heart what she had to say....  
  
"Yes! I will!" she exclaimed. A huge smile came across Ryan's face as he slipped the ring on her finger and embraced her. The whole restaurant clapped. Marissa kissed Ryan and whispered in his ear... "I love you"  
  
Ryan pulled out the keys to the apartment, and opened the door for Marissa. She stepped inside, Ryan right behind her. He turned...closed the door...and turned back around to Marissa's kisses. She kissed him with all the passion she was pent up over the past few weeks. Ryan liked this.  
  
Ryan pulled away. "Wanna take this to the bedroom?" He asked, looking her up and down.  
  
"Give me 5 minutes" She said as she kissed him again, and then rushed off to the bathroom.  
  
Marissa put on the sexiest lingerie she owned. She fixed up her hair a little bit, and applied some lip gloss to her lips. She took a breath mint, and then froze just as she was about to open the door. "I will tell him tomorrow" she decided in her mind, thinking now wouldn't be the best time.  
  
Back in the bedroom, Ryan waited, shirtless. The bandage from his wound had come off last week, but he was still scarred between his shoulder and chest. He didn't want to seem too eager, even though they both knew what was coming their way. They hadn't made love since before the shooting, so Ryan was very horney. He watched as Marissa appeared around the corner. She was breath taking. He slowly checked out every inch of her body and smiled.  
  
"Stop starring", she said jokingly. She walked towards Ryan, and kissed him.  
  
She pushed Ryan onto his back and kissed down his neck, then on his chest. She traced her fingers around the pink scar in his chest from the bullet. Her lips met up again with his. "I love you" Ryan said before he pulled down the straps to her silky lingerie. It slipped from her shoulders as she sat up. She pulled down the rest past her ankles, revealing her soft delicate body.  
  
Ryan kissed above her collar bone, and ran his fingers down the back of her arms. Marissa tingled as she positioned herself on top of Ryan. Her hands ran up past her neck and into his soft sandy blonde hair.  
  
Her hands ran down his abs. Her hands met up with his, and he guided them to his zipper. She undid his pants, and carefully, slowly, maneuvered them down his legs. Stripped down, Ryan pulled Marissa closer to him. Their breathing was heavy now, and all Marissa could hear was her heart beat with his.  
  
Their passionate kisses continued. The best moment of it all was too exciting. Ryan let out a groan, as his lips touched with Marissa's. Her hands felt down his warm back as she kissed him. "Marissa" Ryan mumbled to himself. The tiring part was over now. Both lay down onto the soft sheets, as the tension relaxed.  
  
Marissa curled up against his warm body. Ryan perched himself against the velour headboard, propping a few Egyptian cotton pillows behind him.  
  
"Ryan...I love you" She spoke softly.  
  
"I know. I love you too, Mrs. Atwood to be" he said, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Marissa Atwood. I like it. What time is it?" Marissa said, yawning.  
  
"11:25" He said.  
  
"I'm tired"  
  
Neither got up, Ryan reached to the dresser and turned off the lamp. He wrapped his arms around Marissa, closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Marissa's eyes opened slightly to see Ryan's face beaming down on her.  
  
"Hey there." Ryan said to her.  
  
"Hey babe." she said leaning to kiss him. Marissa's smile went to a frown. It was morning, she had to tell him now or never.  
  
"What's wrong??" Ryan said, concerned.  
  
"Ryan...there's something I need to tell you that I should have said awhile ago"  
  
"What is it?" he said worried now.  
  
"This is hard for me to say...but...I'm gonna say it anyways..." She took a deep breath. "Ryan...I'm pregnant" 


	35. Chapter 35 The Move

Chapter 35  
  
Ryan starred blankly into Marissa's eyes. The first thing that came to mind was if it was his or not. He didn't move, he didn't breathe, and he didn't speak a single word. Could it be Tad's? That would ruin everything!  
  
"It's yours Ryan" Marissa said, hoping it would take some stress off him.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ryan said, holding and gently brushing the top of her hand.  
  
"I'm positive." Marissa spoke.  
  
"Well what are we going to do?" Ryan asked, the two both speaking quietly now.  
  
"I'm not sure"  
  
Marissa got up off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. She wasn't sure what Ryan thought about the whole situation. Was he angry? He didn't say much when he was upset, so she was concerned. Ryan got up out of bed.  
  
"Marissa..." Ryan spoke. "I've wanted to ask you this for awhile now...but would you consider coming back to Newport with me?" He said.  
  
"Ryan...Of course" she said, kissing him softly.  
  
"We can start our life together over there, plus we can see everyone again. And we can announce the Atwood family" Ryan said. Marissa beamed; she knew Ryan would be ok with her pregnancy! She passionately kissed his lips, as Ryan budged her into the bathroom to take a shower... ;-)  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
By the end of the week Marissa had been busily packing all her things. Ryan had tried to tell her to only take the necessities and important things, but she couldn't leave anything behind. Boxes and boxes had stacked up against the living room wall.  
  
"Hey babe...what are you doing?" Ryan said curiously as he came back from his last court case.  
  
"Just looking through some photo albums" Marissa said, as she turned to Ryan's peck on her cheek.  
  
"Haha...look at Summer and Seth in this picture!" Marissa exclaimed. Ryan couldn't help but laugh. It was at their graduation yacht dinner. Seth was being pesky trying to annoy Summer as usual, and Summer looked really mad and ready to slap him.  
  
"I can't wait to go back" Marissa said.  
  
"Me too..." Ryan said, kneeling beside her.  
  
"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Well...the moving guys are coming early at 7:00 so we can leave once they are all packed up" Ryan said.  
  
"Alright" Marissa said and continued to pack. Marissa was lucky that her apartment sold really quickly. It was in a nice area, so it went for a high price too! She decided that she would go house shopping with Summer when she got back, so they could catch up. She just couldn't wait until she got to go back!  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** "Ryan! I have to bring that it's me favorite lamp!!!" Marissa cried.  
  
"Do you really need to pack EVERYTHING?? The movers said they would pack and take all your stuff tomorrow!" Ryan asked.  
  
"Yes I do...Ryan please..." She said.  
  
"Fine...if it makes you happy" He said and kissed her forehead, and proceeded to moving boxes down the hall.  
  
It was 10:45 now and only a few boxes remained in the apartment. Marissa paced back down the halls and looked into the empty rooms. She sure was gonna miss it, but she knew she would be much happier in Newport with Ryan, and her upcoming baby, as well as all her old friends.  
  
Moments later Marissa was startled when Ryan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come on...time to go" he said.  
  
"Okay..." she said, and turned around to Ryan's arms.  
  
The two jumped into Marissa's car, which she hardly used because you could take a taxi everywhere in New York! They were prepared for a long drive back to Newport. Marissa was afraid to fly because of her baby, which Ryan regretted.  
  
Hours had passed and they had already made 5 bathroom stops and 7 food stops, mostly for Marissa. Ryan really supported this whole pregnancy thing, and couldn't wait till the day he became a father and Marissa didn't have to pee every 20 minutes.  
  
They decided to stop for dinner at A&W, and went through the drive through. Once they had ordered their food, Ryan pulled into the parking lot so the two could eat.  
  
"Marissa...Do you want a boy or a girl?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I don't know...but as soon as we get to Newport I'm gonna go see Dr. Milano and find out...I really want to know" Marissa said.  
  
"I'll come with you." Ryan said. Marissa's face lit up with a smile, she was so happy to see how involved he wanted to be.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
"Here we are" Ryan said as he pulled into the Cohen's driveway. It was dark now, around 9:00pm. He looked to his side to see Marissa sleeping silently. He knew how tired she was, and decided to leave her. She could come in when she was ready.  
  
It kinda sucked that Ryan didn't have a place of his own. He was gone in New York for so long, that the landlord had emptied out all of his things and rented the apartment out to another tenant. Luckily, Sandy had gone and picked up all his stuff.  
  
He closed the car door, and stepped up onto the front stoop. Kirsten and Sandy knew he was coming, and knew Seth and Summer would be there as well. He gently knocked on the door.  
  
Moments later a friendly face came to the door.  
  
"RYAN!" Summer spoke, speaking almost too excitedly.  
  
"Hey Summer" he said, and stepped inside.  
  
"Where's Marissa? Did you beat her up on the way?" She said jokingly.  
  
"Haha very funny...She's in the car sleeping." Ryan said.  
  
"Well that's no fun!" Summer said and ran outside to Ryan's car, to wake her up.  
  
"COOP!!!" Summer yelled into the car. Marissa jolted up to this.  
  
"SUM!" She yelled and hugged her.  
  
Marissa stepped out of the car, and the two went inside to see everyone sitting at the kitchen table: Emily, Seth, Kirsten, Sandy, and Ryan.  
  
Marissa went and hugged everyone, so happy to be home.  
  
"Ryan...I would have set you two up a room upstairs, except for Emily took the spare, insisting on not staying in the same room as her parents" Kirsten said. "You two can stay in the pool house" she said.  
  
"Great!" Ryan said, this would bring back old memories.  
  
Ryan went and grabbed his and Marissa's suitcases. They said goodnight to everyone, and proceeded to the pool house. It was pretty late, and they were wiped out.  
  
Marissa stepped in and fell onto the bed.  
  
"This bed brings back lots of memories..." Marissa said eyeing Ryan. He laughed a little as he lay down next to her. He went to kiss her, hoping it would lead to something else. Marissa turned away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Nothing...I'm sorry...I'm just not in the mood" She said. She didn't want to be touched, and she knew this was gonna happen often with her pregnancy too.  
  
She turned to her side and closed her eyes.  
  
Ryan starred at her for moments then he too lay down and went to sleep.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Ryan awoke early in the morning to find that Marissa was not by his side. But the sounds of sickness in the bathroom brought him back to the realization that he really was going to be a dad.  
  
Yawning, Ryan rolled out of bed. "Marissa, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fi-"she stopped... "fine"  
  
Ryan knew she was lying. He walked to the bathroom and stopped at the door. Marissa looked really pale.  
  
"Come on, I'll get you something to eat" Ryan said. He left the pool house to scrounge up something for breakfast.  
  
"If I can keep it down..." she joked. She flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom. The floor was cold beneath her feet. She wondered how she would tell everyone about being pregnant, but decided to just not worry about it. They would understand.  
  
She sat down on the bed and rummaged through her suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans and a neat pink top. Marissa's boobs would look good in it, they had grown since she had found out that she was expecting. She was pleased with this aspect of pregnancy.  
  
She quickly changed and went into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and Ryan brought her a bowl of cereal.  
  
"It's all I could find"  
  
"That alright" she said, and dug into her bowl of cheerios. It was still pretty early, so everyone was still sleeping. She was happy that Summer and Seth had come up from Malibu just to see them. Summer would be the perfect shopping partner.  
  
"Ryan, what are we going to tell them?"  
  
"Well, at dinner why don't we just drop the marriage bomb, then around desert time we can tell them about our baby"  
  
"Sounds good"  
  
"WHAT did I just hear?" ... it was Summer. Great!  
  
Marissa jumped up. "Summer, you can't tell anyone! Were announcing it at dinner ok? Not even Seth!"  
  
"I'm gonna be an auntie!!"  
  
"Quiet!" Marissa yelled as she put her hand over Summer's mouth. Ryan rolled his eyes.  
  
Summer settled down, and sat down at the table.  
  
"Alright, I won't say anything. But what are you two going to do? Are you going to get married? Are you going to buy a house? Can I be the godmother?"  
  
"We'll tell you all about it at dinner"  
  
"Well if I don't tell I HAVE to be the godmother"  
  
"Fine, fine just be quiet"  
  
"Ok... I promise" summer said as she got up and strolled down the hall, whistling to herself. She still was trouble.  
  
"O great" Ryan said.  
  
"Yea, well let's go in the pool house ok? I'm still tired." Marissa uttered.  
  
"Sure". Ryan grabbed their bowls, and put them both in the sink.  
  
They walked out into the pool house, hand in hand. Ryan laid down on the bed, and Marissa cuddled up close to him. He put his arms around her.  
  
"Night babe" he said, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Ryan then placed one hand gently on Marissa's stomach. "Night to you too" he whispered. Marissa giggled. She soon fell asleep in Ryan's arms, and he laid there thinking about his future child. He couldn't wait to be a dad, and a husband. 


	36. Chapter 36 Breakfast

Chapter 36  
  
Ryan and Marissa both were startled awake by a strange shaking... unfortunately Emily had decided to wake up Aunt Marissa and Uncle Ryan by jumping on the bed and singing, out of tune, just as any other kid would. She was 7 now, and looked a lot like Summer.  
  
"Waaaake up! Waaaake up! Sleeepy heads... Waaaake up!"  
  
Ryan groaned. He had hoped to get another hour or so of sleep. It was 8:00 now, and Ryan knew he had a long day ahead of him.  
  
"Were up, were up" Marissa moaned, she too had wanted to have a bit longer to sleep.  
  
"Ha ha, good! Mommy and daddy told me to come wake you up. Let's go eat!"  
  
Marissa turned sick at the thought of food. She ran to the bathroom for round two of morning sickness. Ryan shooed Emily out of the pool house, and walked to the bathroom to see Marissa. He kneeled down on the floor next to her and rubbed her back as she heaved into the toilet.  
  
"It's ok Ryan, you go inside. I'll come in in a second."  
  
"Alright"  
  
Ryan stood up and walked out of the bathroom. He pulled on a clean wife beater. His style hadn't changed much since he was a kid; with the exception of the suit and tie he wore to work everyday.  
  
He walked out of the pool house, making sure to close the door behind him. Marissa didn't need Emily bothering her while she was sick. Once inside the main house, Ryan was greeted by Seth.  
  
"Hey man, didn't get to see much of you last night"  
  
"Yea, I was pretty tired from driving all day"  
  
"I'm sure; ya wanna head out somewhere today? Catch up?"  
  
"I dunno"  
  
"Come on man! It'll be like old times!"  
  
"Alright, alright"  
  
"Sweet"  
  
Just then, Summer came into the kitchen with Emily.  
  
"Sit down hunny, time for breakfast" Summer ordered.  
  
"Whatever you say, Captain Mom" She replied. Ryan found it hilarious how Emily looked so much like Summer, yet acted like a mini Seth.  
  
Seeing Ryan, Summer smiled and tried to hide he fact that she knew about the baby. Seth seemed to notice the smirk and asked "What are you smiling about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing" She said, and looked at Ryan. Ryan gulped. "Please keep your mouth shut" he thought.  
  
"Whatever..." he said "The wife's a strange one" he whispered to Ryan.  
  
"Yes indeed..." Emily said, sitting across the table from Ryan.  
  
The conversation was interrupted by Kirsten and Sandy entering the room.  
  
"Hey guys! Who's hungry?!" Sandy exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry Sandy, I'm making breakfast" said Summer.  
  
"Oh, alright." Sandy said.  
  
"Need any help?" asked Kirsten.  
  
"No!" everybody said in unison. Kirsten was still a terrible cook, and nobody wanted a ruined Kirsten-style breakfast. She rolled her eyes and walked to the fridge to get some fruit juice. "I'll just pour juice then" she said.  
  
Marissa finally emerged from the pool house. Summer quickly left the eggs frying in the pan. "Sit here Coop" she said as she pulled out a chair for her best friend.  
  
"Um... thanks"  
  
Everyone gave Summer a strange look. "What?? I'm just being nice"  
  
"Soo, what is the plan for you two?" Sandy asked, looking at Ryan, then Marissa. Ryan shot him a look.  
  
"If it's none of my business, tell me so. I was just curious." He said.  
  
"Well, we'll just discuss that later" Marissa stated.  
  
"Yea, later" Ryan agreed.  
  
"Alright..." Sandy said, and gave Ryan a curious look.  
  
"BREAKFAST IS READY!!" Summer shouted, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
Everyone ate and chatted about life, Marissa and Ryan told everyone the story about how the met up. Marissa even included the story about Tad and Ryan's gun shot wound. Seth was excited and wanted to see the scar. "Settle down Seth" Kirsten cooed, wanting to hear the rest of the story. But Marissa and Ryan excluded the part about the last few weeks. They did not need to know about the baby or marriage yet.  
  
"So yea, Marissa decided she wanted to move back out here, so we drove her car to Cali, and now here we are!" Ryan said, finishing the story.  
  
"Cool! Well, it's time for us to go Ryan" Seth said. "Let's go sailing, just like old times"  
  
"Alright, well bye everyone!" Ryan said  
  
Soon afterwards, Marissa and Summer went shopping, and Emily was left with Kirsten and Sandy.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
After a long day of shopping, and Summer nagging her to go into baby stores, Marissa finally made it back to the Cohen's house. She arrived to see Ryan and Seth helping set the table for dinner. Marissa motioned for Ryan to meet her in the pool house, and walked outside.  
  
Once inside the pool house, Marissa sat down on the bed. She was soon joined by Ryan.  
  
"What are we going to say?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll just announce at dinner that we have to tell them something, and I'll say that were getting married."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"And around desert time, you can tell them that you are pregnant ok?"  
  
"That's ok, I guess" Marissa said, sounding very anxious.  
  
"Come here babe, you don't have to worry about anything. They will be fine with whatever happens. It's the Cohen's!" Ryan said, as he held Marissa in his arms.  
  
"I know, but its just nerve racking"  
  
"Don't worry..."  
  
Ryan kissed her neck gently. Marissa turned her head and their lips met. They kissed tenderly and Ryan moved back to kissing Marissa's neck. Marissa giggled. She was ticklish. Ryan laid back on the bed and Marissa rested on top of him. He began to pull of her shirt.  
  
"Not now, we don't have time" Marissa whispered. Ryan looked disappointed.  
  
"You're right... lets go."  
  
"One second..."  
  
Marissa kissed Ryan's neck one last time, and relaxed on Ryan's warm body for a minute more. She got up, and grabbed Ryan's hand. They walked into the house for dinner, ready to tell everyone what they had left out that morning. 


	37. Chapter 37 Its Time

Chapter 37  
  
"Come on you two, take a seat" Sandy demanded as he placed a few plates down on the table.  
  
"This all looks really good." Ryan commented.  
  
"Yeah it really does" Marissa spoke, as she piled her plate with food.  
  
Marissa ate a LOT food, and this surprised everyone at the table but Ryan and Summer. Normally she was the one who ate the small green salad, with light dressing, but now she was eating for two. They all chatted and filled their plates with food. After about 20 minutes, Ryan was starting to get nervous.  
  
"So, how was sailing?" Kirsten asked Seth and Ryan.  
  
"It was good." Ryan said. He eyed Marissa, hoping she would notice his gestures, thinking if this would be a good time to tell them.  
  
Marissa nodded her head slightly, and gulped down hard. Why was she so anxious? This was a good thing... them getting married. What was she so afraid of?  
  
"Uhm, everyone, Marissa and I have something to tell you" Ryan said. He stood up and cleared his throat. You could see Summer's eyes light up with excitement as if she was ready to burst.  
  
Everyone at the table starred at Ryan, waiting for him to speak. He finally just let it out.  
  
"Marissa and I are getting married!" He said. Marissa stood up next to him and looked out into the crowd of bedazzled faces. Ryan wrapped his arm around her waist. She held out her hand and flashed the stunning diamond ring that Ryan had given her.  
  
"Coop, why didn't you tell me?" Summer said jokingly, as she popped up and embraced Marissa.  
  
"Ryan! Marissa! Congratulations!" Sandy exclaimed, standing up to give Ryan a fatherly hug.  
  
Kirsten put on a huge smile, and congratulated two of them.  
  
Seth stepped forward and gave his brother a huge hug. "Congratulations man".  
  
Everyone sat back down. "This is so exciting! Any idea where you two want to have the wedding yet?" Kirsten asked.  
  
"Actually I think were gonna have it here." Ryan said.  
  
"Great!" Sandy said.  
  
"Anyone for desert?" Kirsten asked, as she stood up clearing plates. Marissa felt a huge lump in her stomach.  
  
She looked at Ryan, and he reassured her it would be okay. He stroked the top of her hand beneath the table. Summer started giving baby names to Marissa, but she didn't even seem to hear her.  
  
Kirsten came back with plates of raspberry cheesecake. She passed them out, and sat back down.  
  
"Before we eat..." Marissa began. "I think you should all know something"  
  
"More news?" Seth said.  
  
"Actually yes...you see...I'm pregnant" Marissa said, and waited for everyone's response.  
  
There was a roar of excitement, and everyone was so happy to hear all this news.  
  
Summer stood up " I KNEW!" Summer exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sure you did...now sit down honey" Seth said.  
  
Everyone ate the rest of their deserts, chatting away, talking about Ryan and Marissa's future. Marissa felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her, and Ryan was just so glad to have it all over with.  
  
Dinner was ended, and everyone was pretty tired. Once the kitchen was cleaned up, Kirsten and Sandy said goodnight to everyone and proceeded off to bed. Seth put little Emily into bed, and then the 4 old friends sat down in the living room.  
  
"Coop...I can't believe all this, I'm so happy for you!" Summer said..  
  
"Thanks Sum" Marissa said as she laughed.  
  
"NAMES!" Summer exclaimed. "Baby names Marissa! You can't leave it till the last minute!".  
  
"Calm down Summer...she's only what like a few days to a week pregnant?" Seth said.  
  
"Actually...I'm two months pregnant" Marissa said. It wasn't that noticeable though, you would have just thought Marissa had put on a few pounds.  
  
"What??" Summer said, getting a little excited. She was gonna be and aunt, and soon. The four friends laughed and talked for hours and before they knew it, it was 12:00PM.  
  
"Wanna go off to bed?" Ryan whispered quietly, it was getting pretty late.  
  
"Sure babe. Good night you guys" Marissa said as she got up and exited the house.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
"So this is pretty exciting eh?" Seth said, and kissed his wife on the forehead.  
  
"Yeah! For me!" She said raising her voice.  
  
"Cohen...Why don't we have more kids?" She asked. It never really occurred to her.  
  
"You want another kid?" He asked.  
  
"Well yeah, I guess...I mean don't you think Emily would like a little brother or sister?"  
  
"I guess so; I know what it's like being an only child." He said.  
  
"Well then..." Summer said, as she grabbed Seth by his shirt collar and pulled him upstairs.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
4:00 AM  
  
Inside the pool house, Ryan was fast asleep. Marissa was the one sitting awake. She had finally told the Cohen's, but next she would have to face her own parents. Her father would be supportive like always, she knew. But her mother was the one she was worried about. Julie Cooper was a real bitch.  
  
She was also worried about her doctor's appointment the following day. She had previously made an appointment with Dr. Milano. Marissa hoped that her baby would be healthy. She tossed and turned, not seeming to be able to sleep. She stretched her arms up and curled her legs in, accidentally kicking Ryan down low.  
  
"Shit!" he exclaimed, suddenly drawn from his sleep.  
  
"Sorry baby! I didn't mean to..." Marissa apologized. Ryan didn't speak, only moaned.  
  
Marissa braced his shoulders and rubbed his leg. Ryan's wince soon turned into a smile, and he played with Marissa's hair. She knew right where to touch to make him happy.  
  
"Well I'm awake now..." he whispered.  
  
"Me too"  
  
Ryan started kissing Marissa, but she didn't feel like being touched. She pushed him away.  
  
"What? You wake me up and you don't want me to touch you?"  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you up..."  
  
"Well, whatever. I'm awake now. I'm gonna go take a shower"  
  
"I'm sorry Ryan!" Marissa called. Ryan walked out of the room and shut the bathroom door. He was really tired of Marissa's mood swings and the way she seemed to ALWAYS be turned off. She had been like this for the past few weeks, and Ryan wasn't used to it.  
  
Marissa felt terrible about waking him up, and leaving him high and dry in the sex department. She just couldn't help it. Deep down inside, she wished that she wasn't pregnant without being married. She knew what people would think. That Ryan married her because of the baby. She felt like a slut, but not wanting Ryan to be mad at her, she made her way to the bathroom. She stripped down before walking in and opening the door to the shower.  
  
"Babe..." she said, eyes looking down to the floor.  
  
"Yea"  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Hold on" he said, as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself, leaving the shower running. Marissa suddenly felt stupid, and grabbed a towel for herself too. She sat down on the closed toilet and Ryan stood in front of her.  
  
"Are you mad?" Marissa asked.  
  
"No Marissa, I'm just not used to this whole mood swing thing. One minute you are on, the next off. I don't know what to do sometimes."  
  
"I know; it's just the hormones. It's only 7 more months and then we'll have our baby"  
  
"We should take advantage of the time we have without a baby though Mariss. We won't be able to be together whenever we want when the baby comes. It'll take up a lot of our time. I'm willing to do it, but it's not going to be easy" Ryan said.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry." Marissa uttered, almost in tears. She was terrified about the future.  
  
"Come here..." Ryan said, wanting Marissa to be in his arms. He hated to see her cry.  
  
Marissa got up and pressed herself up against Ryan's wet body and started to cry. "Don't worry, we'll get through this." He said, trying to calm her. "It'll be ok..."  
  
Marissa tried to catch her breath and stood tall, wanting to stay strong. She was going to get through this, and Ryan would be there to help her. They would get married and have a happy life together with a beautiful child.... That's what Marissa knew would happen.  
  
"That's it..." Ryan said, "Come lay down..."  
  
"Ok..." Marissa whimpered, her voice weak from crying. Ryan led Marissa to the bed where she laid down and wrapped herself in the covers. Ryan kissed her forehead.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go for a jog... you gonna be ok?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Alright, you get some sleep now. I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
Ryan walked through the doors of the pool house and closed them behind him. Soon after hearing the doors shut, Marissa finally fell asleep. 


	38. Chapter 38 Doctor's Appointment

Chapter 38  
  
After taking a long jog down to the beach and back, Ryan went into the pool house to wake Marissa and take her to her doctor's appointment.  
  
"Babe, wake up. Get dressed. Its time to go see Dr. Milano" Ryan said, gently shaking Marissa. Marissa moaned, but eventually rolled out of bed and pulled on jeans and a sweatshirt. Ryan hopped into the shower and washed off the sweat from his run. Marissa sat down on the bed and stared at the wall in a sleepy daze. "God, I need some coffee" she thought. She heard the tap shut off in the bathroom.  
  
"Alright, lets go" she called to Rya, she didn't want to be late. It was already 9:00 and her appointment was at 9:30.  
  
"One minute..." he said, drying himself off and pulling on some clothes. He hurriedly ran his fingers through his hair to comb it out, and walked out into the room to grab his jacket.  
  
The two hopped into Marissa's car and speed off to Dr. Milano's office. Upon getting there, they went into the waiting room and walked up to the girl at the desk behind the glass.  
  
"Marissa Cooper is here for her appointment" Ryan said. Marissa gave him a look. She hated when people spoke for her. "Sorry.." he said, noticing Marissa's glare.  
  
"Ok, thank you. You two can take a seat and the doctor will be with you in a moment."  
  
Ryan and Marissa sat down in two adjacent chairs. Marissa flipped through "Motherhood" magazine, while Ryan took a look at "Car and Driver".  
  
"Marissa Cooper..." a nurse called from a door at the end of the room. They put down their magazines and made their way towards the door. Ryan took Marissa's hand, and she took a deep breath. The nurse led them to room number 3.  
  
"Just sit down and the doctor will be in in just a minute!" the nurse told them, sounding very southern. Ryan and Marissa thought southern accents were hilarious, it was a long going inside joke. Ryan laughed quietly, and poked Marissa to loosen the mood, but she gave him a serious stare. She was not in the mood for jokes. Ryan's laughing stifled, and the awkward silence between the two was interrupted when Dr. Milano entered the room in her white jacket, clipboard in hand.  
  
"Marissa... good to see you. It's been years since your last check up. You tell me that you are pregnant. This is the father correct?"  
  
"Yes... I wanted to come just to make sure my baby is ok and ask some questions about pregnancy."  
  
"Of course, why don't you just go behind that curtain there and change into the gown. I'm going to ask the father some questions"  
  
"Alright" Marissa said, stepping behind the screen and starting to undress.  
  
"So, what is your name sir?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Ryan Atwood" he replied. Dr. Milano scribbled onto her clipboard.  
  
"Ryan, do you have any history of genetic diseases?"  
  
"Um, not that I know of"  
  
"Ok..." she said, again writing on her clipboard.  
  
"What is your blood type?"  
  
"O positive"  
  
"Ok thank you Mr. Atwood. That's all I need for now." She said, just as Marissa emerged in her hospital gown.  
  
"Ok, Marissa I already know your medical background. I'm going to ask you to lay down on the sheet of paper on the table now, and were going to take an ultrasound". Marissa did as the doctor asked. Her growing stomach was covered in gelatin, and Dr. Milano began to scan her stomach.  
  
"Very good..." she said. Marissa and Ryan were startled when they heard a loud thumping noise.  
  
"That's the heart beet" the doctor informed them. Marissa smiled, and grabbed Ryan's hand.  
  
"Everything looks very good... I'll have some pictures for you tomorrow at your follow up." She said, turning off the machine. "I'm going to give you a shot now Marissa, its going to tell me wither the baby is suffering from a genetic disease"  
  
"Ok..." Marissa said, turning white in the face. She hated shots, but it was over before she knew it.  
  
"Thank you Marissa, I can tell you much more when I see you tomorrow. Have a nice day, nice to meet you Ryan"  
  
"You too" he said.  
  
"Good bye" Marissa replied.  
  
The two hopped in the car and drove home.  
  
******* ************* ************  
  
The following day, Ryan and Marissa arrived at the doctor's on time. After waiting for about 5minutes, they were called in and ushered to room 3 again. When Dr. Milano arrived, she sighed and sat down in front of Ryan and Marissa.  
  
"I have bad news I'm afraid..." 


	39. Chapter 39 The Results

Chapter 39  
  
"What...?" Ryan questioned  
  
"I'm afraid that your baby may have Down syndrome. It is a congenital condition characterized by moderate to severe mental retardation, slanting eyes, a broad short skull, broad hands with short fingers, and trisomy of the human chromosome numbered 21."  
  
"Oh my god..." Marissa said, gasping for air.  
  
"But the good news is, it is possible that the trait will not show up. The chance of the disease effecting your baby is large, but some go through life with no signs of it. You have a choice to make. You can abort the baby and try again, or you can go through with the pregnancy and see what happens."  
  
"Can we have a minute?" Ryan asked, stunned by the news.  
  
"Sure, I'll be back in five" she said, and exited the room.  
  
Marissa stared at the cold hard floor. How could this be? What was she going to do?  
  
"Marissa, what do you want to do. It's your body, your decision. But a retarded baby is even harder to raise, and the chances of it being ok are slim." He informed her.  
  
"I...I..." Marissa stopped. She did not know what to say. She broke down into tears, and collapsed into Ryan's arms.  
  
"Honey, honey. It's ok. We can try again, with the next one. We can get married and try again."  
  
"D-d-do you want me to have an abortion?"  
  
"I think that would be best honey..."  
  
"I can't! That's murder!"  
  
"It's a choice"  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Do what you want"  
  
Dr. Milano came back into the room, and tried to console Marissa.  
  
"Darling, it's not hopeless. You go, and you think about what you want to do. I'll be here." "Ok..." Marissa sniveled.  
  
"Oh, and don't forget these." She said, handing Marissa the pictures from the ultrasound.  
  
She shoved them in her purse and walked out the door, Ryan trailing behind her. They got in the car and drive home in silence.  
  
******* ********* ********* ********** *********** ********  
  
Once at home, Marissa went to the pool house and locker herself in the bathroom.  
  
"What's going on?" Seth asked Ryan.  
  
"Well, the baby might have problems and the doctor suggested an abortion."  
  
"Oh, shit dude. What are you going to do?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
***** ******* ********* ********** ******** ******* *******  
  
Back in the pool house, Marissa sat on the floor in the bathroom and stared at the door. "How could this have happened?" she thought. The door opened slowly, and Ryan appeared in front of her. He sat down on the floor next to her, and offered his hand. Marissa took it.  
  
"Marissa, whatever your decision is, I'll stick by it." He told her. "And if the baby does come out with problems, we will still love it. And if you have an abortion, we can try again. No matter what, I'll be there for you"  
  
Marissa had a lot of thinking to do. But she wanted to shut off her mind. She kissed Ryan hard on the lips. He kissed back, and removed Marissa's shirt. Things sped up from there, and before they knew it, they were naked on the cold hard bathroom floor.  
  
Marissa lay on her back, and Ryan gently kissed every inch of her body. Underneath, Marissa wanted to yell out, but she again became lost in the moment. Ryan picked her up and carried her to the bed.  
  
Marissa could feel the soft sheets rub against her skin, Ryan's body on top of hers, and a warm surge of energy like no other. Ryan panted and Marissa kissed his neck, tracing the muscles of his back with her fingers.  
  
Ryan relaxed and lay to Marissa's side. She rubbed his palm and snuggled up beside him. They both lay awake for a long while, but eventually Ryan dozed off and Marissa remained restless. The baby was all she could think about, not knowing what to do.  
  
She slowly pulled herself out of bed, and pulled on a large tee. She scanned the room for her purse, and seeing it near the double doors; she made her way towards it and slung it over her shoulder. She sat down on the edge of the bed, cautiously, so not to wake Ryan.  
  
She rummaged through the bag until she had her hands on what she was looking for. She pulled out the pictures Doctor Milano had given her earlier that day of her baby. She carefully studied the small shape, making out the head, arm, legs, and a foot.  
  
Ryan heard Marissa noisily searching through her bag, and sat up to see her sitting at his feet. She was looking at what appeared to be an ordinary strip of black paper. He moved in to get a closer look. He realized that it was a snapshot of his baby, so little and weak.  
  
"Ryan... I can't do it. I can't kill this little thing. We have to take the chance."  
  
Ryan nodded and stroked Marissa's back. "I'll call the doctor in the morning"  
  
"Ok..." she replied. They sat in silence for a minute more, gazing at the tiny photograph, before they laid back down. Marissa set the picture on the night stand and again pressed herself up against Ryan, who wrapped his arms around her. Things would be ok, because even if the baby turned out to have Down syndrome, it would still have two parents who loved it very much.  
  
DON'T WORRY MUCH MORE TO COME -telling Mrs. Cooper about the baby -planning and the birth -will the baby be ok? -can Ryan and Marissa make it? -will there be a wedding? -will Summer get pregnant again? -someone may show up who you DEFINITLY did not want to see! 


End file.
